What will she see, what will she know? -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Harry Potter va con Hermione, Ron y Ginny a Australia, allí deja a sus amigos para ir de viaje, pero no antes de que Ginny le hable sobre tener relaciones sexuales. Seis años más tarde Harry regresa a casa sólo para terminar con la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Harry/Ginny - Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**What will she see, what will she know?**

**('¿Lo que ella ve, lo que ella sabe?')**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

Después de mucha celebración, Harry decidió ir hasta su vieja cama en la torre Griffindor a dormir un poco, estaba completamente hecho polvo. Habló con Hermione y Ron,y luego con Bill y Arthur Weasley, él también habló con la profesora McGonagall antes de ir a su vieja cama. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la vieja cama con dosel y, al momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, él colapsó.

Ron estaba sentado con su familia a la espera de Kingsley y algunos de los miembros de la Orden para terminar de sacar toda la información respecto a las personas que murieron. La familia Weasley esperando volver a su casa, la madriguera. Arthur Weasley y Bill Weasley habían ido a comprobar la madriguera ya para asegurarse de que fuera seguro, entonces Arthur regresó a Hgwarts para estar con su familia, Bill fue a hacer algunas cosas y luego fue a Fleur quien regresó a Hogwarts con su marido. Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron, con la cabeza en su hombro mientras se quedaba dormida. Ginny seguía sentada junto a su madre al final de una de las mesas de su casa, ella no dejaba de mirar alrededor a todo el mundo, algunos que conocía, otros que no y algunos amigos, pero la principal persona que quería ver era a Harry. Pero después de que Harry hubo pasado algún tiempo sentado junto a los cuerpos de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks había desaparecido, y ella estaba realmente ansiosa por hablar con él. Charlie y Percy estaban ayudando al personal de Hogwarts, paseando por todo el castillo en busca de personas heridas. Encontraron algunas que habían quedado atrapadas bajo los escombros, pero encontraron muchos más muertos, de ambos lados.

Neville Longbottom, después de descansar un poco, tomar una taza de té y comer algo, comenzó a ayudar al personal también, junto con su abuela y los que aún estaban allí. Al igual que con Harry, Ron y Hermione, la gente seguía llegando hasta Neville, tomando su mano o dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

La palabra de que Voldemort había muerto a mano de Harry Potter se había difundido y al momento, más personas se presentaron en Hogwarts así como un montón de reporteros y fotógrafos. Ellos estaban tomando fotos de todo y todos, los periodistas haciendo preguntas pero, por alguna razón, ellos nunca se acercaron a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, que en aquel momento habían estado sentados juntos. Parecían saber que el trío de oro, como alguien los había llamado, no apreciaría ser molestado. Aún así, los tres amigos tuvieron una gran cantidad de fotos tomadas, algunas juntos, otras por separado. Kingley Shacklebolt, el ministro interino de magia habló con los reporteros, dando los detalles de lo que había pasado durante el pasado día antes de partir de Hogwarts hacia el ministerio, dejándolo en manos de confianza, para comenzar a trabajar en quitar la gente de Voldemort fuera de allí. Tuvieron suerte con algunos y consiguieron encerrarlos antes de que escuchasen la noticia sobre la caída de Voldemort, pero algunos escaparon al momento en que se enteraron de que una batalla sin cuartel estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts. Hasta que todas las personas de poca confianza se hubieron ido, Kingsley nombró a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix como personal para dirigir los diferentes departamentos, y dio a Minerva McGonagall la posición de directora de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ya que sabía que Minerva sería la mejor persona para tomar el control de la vieja escuela.

Los padres de algunos de los estudiantes se quedaron cuando habían aparecido para luchar junto a sus hijos, algunos aparecieron cuando la lucha terminó, sin saber que sus hijos habían estado involucrados. Horace Slughorn fue a comprobar a los estudiantes más jóvenes que habían sido evacuados para asegurarse de que todos llegaran bien a sus hogares. Hagrid, con la ayuda de Grawp había estado buscando las causas de los heridos y muertos. Los muertos del lado de Harry Potter se colocaron al final del gran salón, los heridos fueron enviados directamente a la enfermería para ser tratados por Poppy Pomfrey y los demás curanderos que había llegado a ayudar. Los muertos de Voldemort se colocaron en una habitacón que contenía también el cuerpo de Voldemort, los heridos fueron trasladados directamente a las celdas de detención en el ministerio para que sus lesiones fueran tratadas allí. El resto del personal, buscando por todo el castillo por cualquier partidario de Voldemort que pudiera estar escondido y tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar. Se encontraron con unos pocos. Filius Flitwick había comenzado a tomar todas las fotos necesarias para registros históricos. Él tomó fotos de todos los que lucharon, los heridos, incluso los muertos, lo que estaba hecho, el daño al castillo. Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, había vuelto y tomado los nombres de todos también para registros históricos. Así como Filius, escribió los nombres de todos los que lucharon, los heridos junto con las personas que murieron de los dos lados. Draco Malfoy, que todavía estaba acurrucado junto a sus padres, se ofreció a ayudar, y le fue diciendo a la bibliotecaria los nombres de algunos de los mortífagos o ladrones que conocía. El joven Malfoy sabía que aún iría a Azkaban y sabía que se lo merecía, pero él quería ayudar ahora que no tenía la amenaza de muerte de Voldemort en cierne sobre su cabeza. Había dado su declaración a un auror y le dijo todo lo que sabía al igual que su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, antes de que ambos fueran llevados a las celdas de detención, cuando Lucius Malfoy, al ser un mortífago reconocido y feroz partidario de Voldemort, fue llevado directamente a Azkaban donde el nuevo ministro había colocado fuertes encantamientos alrededor de la cárcel vieja y antigua con la ayuda de algunos aurores.

Todo esto ocurriendo a poco minutos de la lucha final y hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Antes de que nadie pudiera celebrar o llorar era necesario organizar todo lo necesario para que el mundo mágico pudiera por fin salir adelante después de años de estar bajo las nubes oscuras del peligro y la amenaza de muerte que Voldemort había traído a su mundo. Pero como todos en Hogwarts y alrededor de todo el mundo mágico, ellos miraban hacia un futuro más brillante y seguro.

* * *

**19/7/14**

**NUEVA TRAAAAAD XDDD SURPRISE! **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comenten ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Neville Longbottom, que se había quedado en Hogwarts, se despertó y miró alrededor de su antiguo dormitorio. Vio a Seamus Finnegan que acababa de comenzar a despertar, junto a Dean Thomas. Sabía que Ron Weasley había marchado hacia su hogar en la madriguera para estar junto a la familia tras la pérdida de Fred. Pero Harry Potter seguía durmiendo, los tres amigos, todos miraron a Harry, vieron los cortes y contusiones por todo el cuerpo ya que las mantas se le habían deslizado en algún momento mientras Harry dormía, y también vieron otro corte en forma de rayo, exactamente como el de la frente, pero éste sin ebargo, seguía sangrando. Así que los tres amigos salieron de la torre Griffindor y fueron hasta la enfermería, vieron a madame Pomfrey y otros dos curanderos que seguían trabajando en las personas que habían sido heridas durante los combates. También vieron a la directora y al ministro, quién hubo estado recibiendo tratamiento por sus lesiones.

—Perdone profesora —dijo Neville mientras se acercaba a ella con Dean y Seamus.

—Pensé que todavía estaban durmiendo ustedes tres.

—Lo hicimos, estamos bien profesora, pero llegamos para ver a madame Pomfrey y los otros dos curanderos que parecn ocupados, queríamos decirle a alguien que Harry sigue dormido, pero él tiene un nuevo corte en forma de rayo en su hombro y sigue sangrando.

—Muy bien, voy a dejarle saber a Popyy que ella puede ir allí y tratarlo, gracias. Ahora, bajen y obtengan algo para comer, los tres se ven como si pudieran usarlo.

—Allí era donde íbamos profesora —dijo Seamus mientras miraba a su alrededor y luego seguía a Neville y a Dean fuera del hospital.

Minerva se acercó a Poppy.

—¿Puedes dedicarme unos minutos Poppy?

—Unos pocos minutos Minerva, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Neville me ha dicho que Harry aún duerme, pero el hombro le sigue sangrando.

—Iré a tomar mi bolsa y algunas pociones —Poppy entró a su despacho, cogió lo que necesitaba y después siguió a la directora y al ministro a la torre de Griffindor. Dirigiéndose directamente arriba al dormitorio de los niños a la habitación donde Harry Potter dormía—. Oh, es como la de la cabeza —la matrona curó los cortes de Harry, todas sus contusiones y luego le dio algunas pociones.

—Sí, Neville dijo que así era, así que parece que Voldemort usó la maldición asesina en Harry otra vez.

—Voy a tener que obtener una declaración completa de Harry. Sé que va a necesitar algo de tiempo, pero no puedo dejar pasar demasiado. Me pregunto cómo sobrevivió, Albus explicó sobre el sacrificio de Lily y la magia del amor, ¿pero qué fue lo que lo mantuvo con vida esta vez? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Me gustaría saber también, Kingsley. Él no va a obtener mucha paz, ¿verdad?

—No, la palabra sobre cómo mató a Voldemort se está extendiendo en todo el mundo. Celebraciones por Harry Potter están sucediendo por todas partes, la gente quema su nombre. Oí esta mañana que se lo llama el salvador del mundo mágico, lo cuál no va a gustarle, nunca le gustaron ninguno de los otros nombres que ha sido llamado.

—No, no lo hará, él siempre pregunta; '¿_porqué no puedo ser Harry, solo Harry_?' —Minerva dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía observando a Poppy sanar a Harry Potter— ¿Está todo bien, Poppy?

—Sí, pero él tenía una gran cantidad de lesiones Minerva, no solo los cortes, sino un montón de quemaduras y también un montón de pequeñas roturas. Sus costillas, manos y pies, una grande en la pierna, no tengo idea de como se mantuvo en pie.

—Él sabía lo que había que hacer Poppy, por lo que se abrió paso por entre el dolor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Yo lo había visto hacer eso antes, nada tan malo como en esta ocasión, pero aún así doloroso.

—No puedo creer las cicatrices que tiene sin embargo, él tiene dieciocho años y, míralo, dijo Kingsley.

—Él no tiene dieciocho aún Kingsley, pero sí, tiene muchas, es difícil de creer que sea apenas un adulto. Pero, mira su rostro ¿le has visto alguna vez tan relajado? ¿Tan tranquilo? Yo nunca lo he hecho.

—No, él siempre se vio tenso, estresado.

—Bueno, vamos, dejémosle dormir —Minerva colocó de nuevo las mantas cubriendo a Harry en caso de que alguien se colara a verle y luego los tres abandonaron la torre de Griffindor, Poppy volviendo a su hospital y Minerva y Kingsley a seguir trabajando.

Más tarde ese día, Neville, Seamus y Dean fueron a tomar una ducha antes de la cena. Cuando entraron a la habitación de residencia lo primero que vieron fue a Harry, aún dormía.

—Él sigue dormido, espero esté bien —dijo Neville.

—Bueno, Ron dijo que habían estado despiertos por dos días casi por lo que debe de estar cansado. Pero incluso a mí me sorprende que siga durmiendo. Él vino aquí cuando aún todo el mundo estaba celebrando, eso fue como una hora después de los combates —dijo Dean.

—Vamos a mantener un ojo sobre él y si no se despierta pronto podemos conseguir que madame Pomfrey le haga un chequeo, asegurarse de que está bien —dijo Neville.

Los tres jóvenes agarraron algo de ropa y se fueron al cuarto de baño de niños mientras que Harry se quedaba durmiendo. Después de la cena de esa noche, Neville, Seamus y Dean se dirigieron de regreso a los dormitorios y vieron a Harry aún dormido.

—Voy a ir por madame Pomfrey, esto no es normal, incluso para alguien que está agotado no debería de dormir tanto.

—Ve tú Neville, mantendremos un ojo en él —dijo Seamus sentándose luego en su cama mientras que Dean se sentaba en la suya pero ambos mirando hacia Harry—, ¿crees que esté bien, Dean?

—No tengo idea, Seamus, pero espero que sí. Yo sé que está vivo, que respira, él se ha movido un par de veces, pero él no debería seguir dormido, no después de todo este tiempo.

Neville, Poppy y Minerva volvieron a entrar en la habitación. Neville se sentó en su cama y los tres jóvenes observaron a la matrona examinar a Harry mientras que la directora miraba a Harry; pero Neville, Dean y Seamus se dieron cuenta de que Minerva McGonagall se veía preocupada, al igual que los tres de ellos, preocupados y ansiosos de que su amigo estuviera bien.

* * *

**21/7/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

Poppy no podía encontrar ninguna razón por la que Harry estuviera aún dormido, ella no registró por cualquier tipo de lesiones en la cabeza pero encontró solo unos pocos cortes y quemaduras que ya había sanado. Comprobó por cualquier tipo de veneno y de nuevo, nada. Comprobó todo lo que pudo pensar y no encontró nada. Todo indicaba que Harry solo estaba durmiendo, pero parecía tan preocupada como todos los demás. Finalmente pensarían que le verían a ver como estaba por la mañana, pero Minerva habló con algunos fantasmas pidiéndoles mantener un ojo en Harry por si dejaba la torre Griffindor.

De nuevo, a la mañana siguiente, Neville, Seamus y Dean vieron a Harry dormido y los tres de ellos estaban comenzando a ponerse muy ansiosos. Poppy, Minerva y Kingsley entraron a la habitación, la sanadora hizo su examen y otra vez, no pudo encontrar nada malo. Fue cuando Neville decidió que era hora de hablar con el DA, los que no estaban heridos. Sacó su moneda y envió un mensaje a todos ellos para explicar acerca de Harry, necesitaban tomar turnos para observarle, estaban siendo ya tres días desde que Harry dormía, y no estaba bien.

Neville decidió ir a la madriguera para poder explicarle a Ron y a Hermione lo que estaba pasando.

—Neville, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Arthur.

—Bien señor Weasley, estoy bien, solo preocupado. Hermione, Ron, algo está pasando con Harry, ¿saben que Harry se fue a dormir más o menos una hora después de que la lucha terminó, antes de que ustedes salieran para venir aquí?

—Sí, ¿Y qué con eso Neville? —preguntó Ron.

—Él sigue ormido, no ha despertado ni una sola vez. Madame Pomfrey se mantiene chequeándolo pero no puede encontrar nada malo,no hay lesiones en la cabeza, no hay venenos, nada. Todos estamos comenzando a preocuparnos. Así que me he puesto en contacto con el DA, estaremos tomando turnos para observarle y así comunicarle a Madame Pomfrey si hay el más mínimo cambio en él. Ah, y él tiene otro corte e forma de rayo en su hombro, las mantas se deslizaron hacia abajo y la vimos.

—Deja que me cambié Neville, quiero ir a verlo, Ron ¿vienes?

—Sí, quiero hablar con Madame Pomfrey, averiguar lo que está pasando —Hermione se apresuró a subir las escaleras mientras Ron no paraba de hablar con Neville—. Yo sé que dormimos, bastante, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes, pero son casi tres días desde que Harry se fue a dormir, eso no está bien.

—No, incluso madame Pomfrey ha dicho que no loo estaba, se ve preocupada, así como todo el mundo que lo sabe.

—¿Así que no pudieron encontrar ningún tipo de veneno? ¿Nada que pudiera mantener a Harry dormido? —preguntó Arthur.

—Nada, ha chequeado todo, incluso lo controló uno de los otros sanadores. Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaba muy cansada y que quería una segunda opinión, pero no encontraron nada malo en Harry. Bueno, solo todas esas lesiones, como quemaduras, golpes y cortes, oh y algunas roturas, pero nada que lo mantenga dormido.

—De acuerdo, podemos irnos ahora —dijo Hermione dando un paso dentro de la cocina—. Le dije a tu madre Ron, ella me pidió que le hiciéramos saber si sabíamos algo.

—Enviaremos una lechuza de Hogwarts en cuanto despierte —dijo Ron siguiendo a Hermione y Neville.

Los tres amigos se apresuraron a través del castillo hasta los dormitorios de chicos de la torre Griffindor. Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a Harry tomando su mano.

—Él se ve tan pacífico, como si solo estuviera soñando.

—Sí, lo hace, ¿pero porqué sigue durmiendo?

—Puede que tengamos novedades sobre eso —dijo Minerva entrando en la habitación con Poppy y Kingsley.

—¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—Hablé con Albus, le expliqué que han pasado tres días y Harry sigue durmiendo. Dijo que, en casos muy raros, cuando alguien ha pasado por algo muy traumático y emocional, se dormirán, es para que puedan hacer frente a lo que hayan tenido que pasar. Ellos también cambian, ahora él no tiene idea en como podría cambiar Harry o en qué forma, puede que si era alguien muy fuerte él fuera mucho más tranquilo cuando despertara, no es muy común ya que solo ocurre con algo tan traumático que la persona solo no puede hacer frente, pero el sueño podría durar hasta dos semanas por lo que Poppy necesitará hacer algunas diferentes pociones para él, para mantenerlo alimentado.

—Voy a tener que lavarlo también por lo que todos ustedes tendrán que salir de la habitación por unos minutos.

—¿Quiere que le ayude Madame Pomfrey?, Harry y yo estamos acostumbrados a vernos ya que compartimos habitación aquí y en la madriguera —dijo Ron.

—Gracias Ron, eso sería útil. Pero el resto de ustedes tienes que salir, les haré saber cuando haya terminado.

Ron esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró.

—Um, pensé en decirle que Harry tiene algunas cicatrices, como, en sus partes privadas. Dijo que sus parientes lo herían cuando era más joven, nunca dijo lo que le hicieron sin embargo.

—De acuerdo, si pudiera ir a buscar un recipiente con agua tibia y jabón, voy a prepararlo —le dijo Poppy a Ron con una sonrisa bondadosa quitando luego las mantas de Harry y sacando su ropa interior—. Oh mi...

—Sí, no se ve muy bonito. Lo vi por casualidad la primera noche en la que Harry se quedó en la madriguera.

—Una de ellos es un corte y puedo decir que fue hecho con algo afilado, como un cuchillo. Vamos a lavarlo y, va a necesitar ropa interior limpia.

Poppy y Ron se dedicaron a lavar a Harry y a ponerle luego su ropa interior limpia y fresca antes de cubrirlo hasta arriba. Dejaron pasar luego a Minerva, Kingsley, Hermione, Neville y Luna, quien había ido a visitar a Harry.

—Por lo menos no tiene toda esa sangre vieja y tierra sobre él más —dijo Hermione mientras cepillaba el cabello de Harry de su frente.

—Él luce mucho mejor ahora que está limpio.

—He tenido un montón de pedidos para que Harry dé una entrevista, yo sé que él no querría eso o la atención. Así que he traído a Donald conmigo, él es un auror que conozco desde hace años. Se quedará fuera del retrato para asegurarse que nadie más que ustedes entra aquí.

—Sí, él no necesita ese tipo de atención, solo me hubiera gustado que despertara —dijo Neville. Pero todos los demás en la sala querían lo mismo, querían que Harry despertase para saber que estaba bien.

* * *

**11/8/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

En los próximos días, Harry siguió durmiendo, pero los funerales habían comenzado y todos podían asistir a los que necesitaban o querían, Kingsley tenía a Donald quedándose con Harry, pero esta vez en la torre Griffindor. Llevaron a cabo el funeral de Fred Weasley, el cual fue duro para todos y en el cuál Molly no pudo dejar de llorar con Arthur manteniendo el control sobre ella mientras que todo el mundo podía ver que en realidad él la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos. Después se celebró el funeral de Remus Lupin, quien fue enterrado en el Valle Godric justo al lado de James y Lily Poter y a su lado, Nymphadora. Todo el DA y el personal de Hogwarts asistió al fineral de Colin Creveey y después del servicio hablaron con sus padres, abrazando a Dennis antes de salir. Luego fue el funeral de Lavender Brown y de nuevo todo el DA y el personal fueron. Así pasaron dos semanas mientras Harry dormía y sus amigos iban a todos los funerales.

Ginny finalmente había hablado con su madre para que le permitiera ir a Hogwarts a ver a Harry, así que ahora se mantenía yendo a Hogwarts para sentarse con Harry, todo el mundo sabía cuanto lo quería y esperaban que reanudaran su relación ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto. Charlie y Percy habían ido a Hogwarts un par de veces a ver a Harry para que todos los demás pudieran descansar. Lo que les sorprendió fue ver a Peeves velando a Harry, flotando cerca del techo, así como también Nick casi decapitado y la Dama Gris.

Fue al final de la tercer semana de Harry Potter durmiendo cuando la Dama Gris estaba flotando alrededor de la habitación de residencia mientras los vivos comían cuando oyó un ruido que a su vez le hizo voltear, viendo a Harry moverse, solo un poco, pero a ella le parecía que estaba despertando. Por lo que ella flotó rápidamente a través de las paredes de la enfermería.

—Matrona, él parece estar despertando.

—Gracias Helena, iré arriba, ¿podrías dejarle saber a la directora?

—Por supuesto —Helena Ravenclaw flotó otra vez a través de la pared, mientras que Poppy agarraba su bolso y se dirigía hacia la torre Griffindor. Ella estaba atravesando el retrato cuando Minerva se unió a ella, por lo que ambas subieron las escaleras entrando al dormitorio de niños.

—Sí, él se ve como si estuviera despertando. Respira diferente y los ojos se mueven bajo los párpados —examinó Poppy rápidamente—. Sí, debería despertar en cualquier momento. Una buena cosa acerca de Harry durmiendo tanto tiempo es que le dio su tiempo para sanar sus heridas. Normalmente siempre estaría pidiendo dejar el hospital, él no tiene paciencia.

—No, él no tiene mucha.

Poppy, Minerva, los fantasmas; Helena Ravenclaw, Nick casi Decapitado y Pevves, todos se pararon o flotaron por encima de la cama de Harry Potter. Ellos nunca hablaron y nunca le quitaron la vista de encima.

Los ojos de Harry se agitaron y luego parpadearon un par de veces;

—Hmmm —los ojos de Harry se abrieron y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Porqué están ustedes tres flotando sobre mi cama, especialmente tú Pevves? No me han hecho nada mienras dormía ¿cierto? Todavía tengo mis cejas y pelo, espero —ese comentario hizo a Pevves soltar una carcajada.

—Harry —Minerva— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Genial, y si usted y Madame Pomfrey están aquí es que algo ha sucedido —Harry se sentó y miró hacia abajo, levantando las mantas— ¿Por qupe estoy desnudo?

—Tuve que lavarle, señor Potter. Primero dígame como se siente, ¿está su cuerpo rígido o en dolor en absoluto?

—Me lavó, usted, caray —Harry miró alrededor— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—En un minuto Harry, dile a Poppy ¿puedes decirle a Poppy cómo te sientes?

—Bien, ningún dolor en absoluto —Harry movió sus piernas y brazos—. Me siento genial en realidad, bien y descansado.

—Usted ha estado durmiendo por tres semanas Harry.

—Tres semanas, están bromeando. No hay duda entonces porqué me siento descansado. ¿No debería de estar hambriendo y sediento si he dormido tanto tiempo?

—He estado dándole pociones para mantenerlo alimentado e hidratado.

—Oh, bien, gracias, porque me siento muy bien ¿puedo vestirme ahora?

—Le dejaremos solo y por cierto, Hermione, Ron, Neville y todo el DA ha estado tomando turnos de vigilancia. Pero cuendo necesitaban un descanso, Nick, Helena y Pevves se ofrecieron a mantener un ojo sobre ti, es por eso que están aquí.

Harry miró hacia arriba.

—Gracias —dijo Harry a los tres fantasmas con una sonrisa.

—Te dejaremos vestirte Harry, y somos nosotros quienes debemos agradecerte —Helena dio a Harry una sonrisa mientras Nick asentía con la cabeza.

Pevves soplaba...

—Nosotros tenemos al original, Voldy se ha ido así que podremos divertirnos un poco ahora —cantó Pevves cuando los tres de ellos flotaron a través de las paredes. Minerva y Poppy rieron suavemente cuando se fueron, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Harry rió y luego buscó su ropa, se vistió y caminó por la sala común,atravesando el retrato y bajando por la escuela hasta llegar al gran salón. Él sonrió cuando vio a algunos de sus amigos sentados en la mesa.

—Bueno, miren quien ha finalmente despertado —llamó Neville.

Harry rió y luego se acercó a sus amigos, siendo abrazado por todos ellos.

—Sí, la Profesora McGonagall acaba de decirme cuánto he estado durmiendo y cómo han tenido un ojo sobre mí. Gracias.

—Ninguno sabía lo que estaba mal, incluso Madame Pomfrey dijo que no podía encontrar nada malo en ti —dijo Ron.

—¿Dónde están tus gafas? —preguntó Hermione.

—Oh, cuando estaba vistiéndome pude ver bien. Por alguna razón no las necesito más. Quizás si tengo que leer, solo para ver, nah, estoy bien. Pero suficiente acerca de mí sin embargo, ¿qué ha estado pasando con todos ustedes? —Harry se sentó en la mesa con todos los demás, agarrando un poco de zumo y unas piezas de fruta.

—Puesto que todos hemos estado aquí asegurándonos de que estabas bien, hemos estado también ayudando en el castillo. Como verás, el Gran salón está hecho ahora, fue lo primero que reparamos —dijo Dean.

—Vi algunas cosas mientras caminaba pero no le di mucha vista.

—Se celebraron todos los funerales, fuimos a un montón de ellos —dijo Hermione con tristeza.

—Remus y Tonks fueron enterrados junto a tus padres —dijo Ron.

—Oh, está bien, me aseguraré de pasar ahora que estoy despierto. Pero, pensé que estarías buscando a tus padres, Hermione.

—He ido a la oficina de relaciones muggle para hacer algunas comprobaciones por mí misma, pero me han dicho que ha desaparecido tanta gente durante ese tiempo que realmente no tienen personal o tiempo para trabajar en solo dos y pensé que probablemente deba de ir yo misma. Así que Ron y yo iremos, solo queríamos asegurarnos que estabas bien antes de irnos.

—Bueno, ahora que está muerto y no tengo que preocuparme más por él saldré a ver el mundo. Así que bien podríamos ir a Australia juntos, entonces los dejaré para que busquen a tus padres y yo iré a hacer turismo. He estado esperando ser capaz de hacer eso. Solo irme de aquí y ver las cosas que estado esperando ver por años —dijo Harry empezando a comer su manzana. Pero algunos de sus amigos parecían preocupados, Harry parecía feliz, y se preguntaron si realmente estaba bien.

* * *

**9/9/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han esperado tan pacientemente este nuevo capi. Ahora mismo me voy a seguir traduciendo así que espero seguir actualizando seguido ;) (recuerden que los comentarios motivan (? xD). También a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

Durante el próximo par de días, Harry estuvo en un buen estado de ánimo y, aunque él se veía y sonaba muy bien, sus amigos todavía se preocupaban por él. Harry entró en Gringotts, tomó una gran cantidad de dinero de su bóveda, y luego se fue de compras. Se compró una mochila nueva para luego ponerle un encanto de expansión indetectable y un encanto de peso pluma ants de ir y comprar toda una nueva gama de ropa, todo lo que necesitaba y algunas cosas que pensaba se le veían bien, junto con un montón de diferentes tipos de zapatos. Él fue capaz de tirar toda la ropa vieja que solía pertenecer a Dudley y se puso la nueva ropa que compró por sí mismo, la cual realmente le quedaba en forma, por lo que no era necesario poner encantos sobre ella como Hermione o la señora Weasley hacían siempre con su ropa.

Harry terminó de vestirse y salió del baño de chicos de regreso a su dormitorio y vio a Ginny sentada en su cama.

—Hola Ginny, ¿qué pasa?

—Traté de verte el último par de días pero nunca estabas aquí.

—Sí, he estado comprando mucho, como puedes ver por la ropa nueva, se ve bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí te ves muy bien y Hermione mencionó sobre que ya no necesitabas gafas. Es extraño verte sin ellas.

—Supongo que sí, pero me encanta el no tenerlas pegadas a mi cara más. Me habría desecho de ellas hace mucho si me hubieran dado la oportunidad, ya fuera conseguir lentes de contacto o hacerme una cirugía láser, pero nunca pude salir a hacer nada. Ahora, no necesito ser vigilado o preocuparme de lo que pase puedo ir y hacer las cosas que quiero.

—Sí, Ron mencionó que quieres viajar, ir al extranjero.

—Sí, aparte de aquí en la madriguera y Little Whinging, no he estado en otro es momento de salir y ver el mundo y pasar un buen rato.

—Um, Harry, ¿qué pasa con nosotros?, hablamos de esto ¿recuerdas? que si alguna vez todo esto terminaba volveríamos a estar juntos.

—Podríamos, pero no de lleno Gin. Tengo muchas ganas de tener un poco de tiempo para mí y simplemente hacer lo que quiero, para variar. Nunca lo he hecho antes, ahora nada va a detenerme y no lo dejaría. Así que podríamos vernos, pero solo casualmente.

—Yo quiero, de verdad, así que ¿porqué no voy de vacaciones contigo? podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Mira Ginny —Harry se sentó junto a ella—. Eso es como tener una novia a tiempo completo conmigo y yo no quiero eso, todavía no. Así que, tienes la opción de vernos antes que me vaya o bien puedes olvidarte de todo e ir por caminos separados.

Ginny miró a Harry y no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Hermione y Ron me dijeron que podía ir a Australia con ustedes.

—Puedes ir si quieres, pero como les dije a ellos, yo me iré por mi cuenta luego mientras salgo y veo el país y quiero hacer eso solo. Por lo que podemos pasar ese tiempo juntos antes de irme, pero luego me iré solo. Realmente necesito algo de tiempo para mí, nunca he tenido ninguno antes y es hora de que lo haga ¿Les has dicho sobre esto a tus padres, en todo caso? No creo que les guste eso de ir a otro país solo nosotros.

—Con todo lo que hemos pasado saben que puedo cuidar de mí misma y no estaré sola, estaré contigo. Hermione y Ron. Hablé con George, él me prestará algo de dinero para que pueda ir y piensa que es una buena idea alejarme por un tiempo.

—Bueno, lo es, así que dejaré la decisión en tus manos, casuales y luego me voy por un tiempo o amigos y eso es todo.

—Entonces vamos a empezar casualmente y espero no te vayas demasiado tiempo antes de que vuelva a verte.

No estoy planeando nada Ginny, así que no puedo decirte cuanto tiempo estaré fuera. Podría estar fuera unos meses o incluso años.

—Eso está bien —dijo Ginny tratando de sonar alegre a pesar de que su estómago se sentía como si hubiera algo pesado en él. Ella había esperado entrar en una relación apropiada con Harry ahora que la guerra hubo terminado, ella nunca pensó que Harry la dejaría de nuevo. Así que ahora estaba decidida a hacerle ver lo bien que podrían estar juntos y confiaba en que Harry terminara quedándose con ella.

Al día siguiente Harry fue a ver a Hermione, Ron y Ginny a la madriguera y en el momento en el que entró en la cocina pudo sentir la tensión y vio las miradas de desaprobación en las caras del señor y la señora Weasley.

—Hola, ¿qué está pasando?

—Mamá y papá no están contentos con Ginny y conmigo yendo a Australia contigo y Hermione. Pero yo no voy a dejar a Hermione ir a buscar a sus padres sola, ella es mi novia y podemos cuidar de Ginny. Pero yo soy un adulto, Ginny casi lo es.

—Lo entiendo, no quiero que vaya sola tampoco y sí, somos adultos. De todos modos, solo vine para verlos, ver cuándo vamos a salir, realmente quiero salir de aquí por un tiempo.

—He estado trabajando mis planes Harry, así que he estado organizándolo todo. Envié una lechuza a Kingsley, él dijo que los y trasladores internacionales están restringidos por lo que podrían ser un par de largos días tratar de conseguir aprobar uno.

—Bueno, si se lo pido yo estoy seguro que no necesito que lo aprueben. Yo maté a ese cabrón y terminé esta guerra con su ayuda por lo que ellos no deberían golpearme de nuevo.

—En realidad Kingsley sugirió que tú hicieras la aplicación, lo que de seguro nos conseguirá uno. Yo no estaba segura de mencionártelo a ti sin embargo.

—Entonces vamos a hacerlo, vamos al ministerio a conseguir nuestro transporte a la bajo tierra.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Ron viéndose confundido.

—Oh, así es como los muggles llaman a Australia porque si nos fijamos en un mapamundi, Australia está por debajo, Australia está por debajo de todo lo demás. Es conocido por todo el mundo como la tierra de abajo, un gran nombre también.

—A pesar de que no estamos contentos con ustedes cuatro yéndose por su cuenta, sabemos que no podemos detenerlos. Así que una cosa que nos gustaría es que nos manden cartas regulares para hacernos saber cómo están. Otra cosa, Harry el dinero que nos dio Bill, gracias y ayuda, pero te lo devolveremos en cuanto empiece a trabajar de nuevo.

—Está bien señor Weasley, mire cuanto tiempo han cuidado de mí usted y la señora Weasley. Se lo dejo a usted pero yo realmente no lo quiero de vuelta. Entre lo que mis padres y Sirius me dejaron, estoy bien. Tienen tiempo para pensar en ello, eso fue algo así como mi manera de agradecerles el haber cuidado tan bien de mí durante años, como mis padres sustitutos podría decir —Harry les dio al señor y la señora Weasley una enorme sonrisa, y luego fue abrazado por la señora Weasley haciendo reír a Harry cuando él le devolvió el abrazo, lo que hizo a Arthur sonreírle a su esposa, ella siempre había pensado en Harry como otro hijo.

* * *

**15/9/14**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTARON! **

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el próx...**

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

Dos días más tarde, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny caminaron por el atrio del ministerio, los rumores acerca de los héroes de guerra y el salvador tras ellos. Les dieron palmaditas en la espalda, sus manos temblaban mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores. Hermione, Ron y Ginny sorprendidos de ver lo feliz que aún lucía Harry, aceptando los agradecimientos de todo el mundo, sonriendo a la gente, incluso quedándose para un par de fotos antes de finalmente llegar al departamento de transporte mágico, a la oficina de trasladores internacionales. La sala quedando en silencio al momento en que los cuatro caminaron para luego todo el mundo ver como Harry se acercó al escritorio.

—Hola —sonrió Harry—. Quisiera conseguir una traslador para Australia para mí y mis amigos.

—Normalmente tendrías que ser investigado y entrevistado señor Potter.

—Eso he oído, pero creo que usted sabe que soy una buena persona ¿no crees? Maté a Voldemort e hice de nuestro mundo un lugar más seguro por lo que puedo saltar esto. Realmente necesito unas vacaciones después de todo esto, así como mis amigos.

—Bueno, sí, tiene razón —sonrió la mujer, abriendo el cajón y sacando un peine—. Así que, ¿cuándo le gustaría irse?

—Mañana, digamos a las diez de la mañana.

La mujer escribió algo y luego alzó la vista.

—Voy a necesitar los nombres de sus amigos también.

Harry volvió a sonreír.

—Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Ginny Weasley.

La mujer volvió a escribir y luego golpeó el peine con su varita.

—Todo listo, ¿necesita uno para volver a casa?

Harry miró a sus amigos, quienes sacudieron sus cabezas.

—No, nosotros traeremos a muggles con nosotros, así que volaremos de manera muggle a menos que podamos conseguir su aprobación para traer a los muggles de regreso con nosotros, son los padres de Hermione.

—No, lo siento, no se les permite a los muggles utilizar transportes mágicos.

—No lo creía, sin embargo no hay mal en preguntar —Harry tomó el peine y luego estrechó la mano de la mujer—. Gracias por su ayuda —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y luego saludó a todos en la oficina antes de salir con sus amigos—. Me alegro de no haber necesitado tener que sentarme allí todo el día.

—Bueno, tengo hambre ¿porqué no conseguimos algo de comer?

—Vayamos a la madriguera, sobre todo porque nos iremos mañana. Eso mantendrá a mamá y papá felices hasta entonces.

—Bueno, me encanta la cocina de tu madre, así que no me importa.

Cuando los cuatro caminaron hacia los ascensores, Ginny deslizó su mano en la de Harry quien sonrió. Salieron al atrio y fueron rodeados por periodistas gritando sus preguntas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, iremos a comer, por lo que solo contestaré un par —gritó Harry para poder ser oído.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que se ha ido Harry? —dijo una mujer.

—Fantástico, absolutamente genial ¿ustedes no? —Harry le dio a la mujer una sonrisa enorme, por lo que todo el mundo se echó a reír, ya que todos estaban de acuerdo con Harry.

—Sí, lo estamos. Hay rumores que dicen que ha sido golpeado con la maldición asesina otra vez, ¿le importaría comentar?

—Sí, lo fui, tengo otra cicatriz en forma de rayo para que coincida con mi otra.

—¿Puede decirnos dónde está la cicatriz?

Harry colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

—No es que se necesite apuntar a cualquier área específica, siempre y cuándo uno sea golpeado será marcado.

—¿Porqué sus hechizos se conectaron?

—Él estaba usando una varita que me pertenecía, una que había ganado, nunca me di cuenta. Se lo dije, pero no pareció importarle. Pero así era, a menos que se tratar de él o lo que lo hacía sentir especial, no le importaba el resto. Oh, solo para que todos sepan, él era un mestizo, no un sangre pura como él seguía tratando de decirle a todo el mundo. Vi el recuerdo de su padre, un muggle llamado Tom Riddle y él era exactamente igual que él, bueno, al menos cuando era más joven lo hacía. Otra cosa, ustedes pueden poner en sus pequeños papelitos, Tom Marvolo Riddle es un anagrama de 'Yo soy Lord Voldemort', que es como se le ocurrió el nombre. De todos modos, estamos hambrientos, así que nos vamos.

—¿Es esta su novia Harry? Todos pensamos que Hermione Granger era.

—Hermione es la novia de Ron y Ginny es mi amiga, ahora nos vamos —Harry sonrió de nuevo y se abrió paso entre la multitud dejando el ministerio.

Los cuatro amigos llegaron a la madriguera y se sentaron justo cuando la señora Weasley hubo terminado el almuerzo.

—¿Tuvieron algún problema? —preguntó Arthur.

—No, en cuanto Harry lo pidió, estuvo listo tal y como Kinsgley dijo. Hermione, has empacado la tienda?

—Sí, está en mi bolso con todo lo demás.

—Pueden usarla después de que me vaya, pagaré por algunas habitaciones hasta entonces.

—Me encantaría volver a alojarme en un hotel y no en la tienda, pero no puedo dejar que pagues por ello Harry.

—Está bien Ron, y yo no voy a quedarme en una tienda de campaña nunca más. Así que voy a pagar una habitación de hotel, para todos. Diría de compartir pero quiero un poco de tiempo para mí.

—Gracias Harry, eso estará bien hasta que te vayas, pero me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros —dijo Hermione.

—Me quedaré un poco, pero realmente quiero ir por mi cuenta por un tiempo. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a las playas de Australia sin embargo. Recuerdo que nos dijiste acerca de ellas, Hermione.

—Sí, se supone que son hermosas y aunque allí sea invierno ahora, no es nada como el nuestro por lo que leí, el Océano Pacífico es más cálido por lo que incluso podríamos llegar a nadar mientras estemos allí.

—Yo sé que quiero, pero no tienen tiburones ¿no?

—Sí, pero también un montón de diferentes tipos de vida que pueden causar problemas.

—Entonces tendremos correas para nuestras varitas, podemos encantarlas para que nadie las vea.

—Puesto que tendrán un montón de largos días y que es posible que no coman correctamente en su ausencia, coman ahora —Molly colocó la comida en la larga y desgastada mesa—. Solo recuerden lo que les dijimos, cartas regulares.

—Lo haremos mamá, y estaremos bien, la guerra ¿recuerdas? pero sabemos que te preocupa, por lo que tendrás un montón de cartas nuestras —Ron dio a su madre una sonrisa sabiendo que no importaba cuantas cartas ella consiguiera o la edad que tuvieran, ella siempre se preocuparía por sus hijos.

* * *

**20/9/14**

**PERDÓOOÓN! Me olvidé de subir el jueves! =O Igual entonces subo hoy y si veo un par de sus hermosos rws vuelvo el lunes ;) (Hoy extorsiono) =P**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

Los cuatro amigos se tomaron unos cuantos días cuando llegaron por primera vez a Australia. Pensaron en asentarse y mirar a su alrededor antes de comenzar a buscar a los Granger. Harry se fue solo un par de veces, él tenía un montón de información no solo sobre el país sino también de algunos otros países cercanos. Una cosa era que Harry no quería viajar siempre por arte de magia, él quería tomarse su tiempo y ver todo. Así que cuando salía sin Hermione, Ron y Ginny, él se subiría a una moto y pasearía por Australia un tiempo, antes de dirigirse hacia otro país llamado Nueva Zelanda, luego a Indonesia. No había hecho ningún otro plan aparte de esos así que decidió ir donde su interés le llevara.

Después de una larga tarde de natación, Harry se fue directo a tomar una ducha. Se envolvió una toalla a la cintura y se metió en en la habitación, y vio a Ginny sentado en un lado de su cama.

—Deberías de haberme avisado, déjame vestirme, no tardaré mucho.

—No quiero que te vistas —Ginny mordió nerviosamente su labio mientras se acercaba a Harry—. Vamos a hacer el amor.

Harry miró hacia los ojos marrones de Ginny, pudo ver que estaba nerviosa, pero también pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Por lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza, quitó la toalla a su alrededor, le vio abrir los ojos y luego sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

—Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no es así Ginny?

—Sí —la voz de Ginny era suave pero ella lentamente fue a mirar la creciente erección de Harry antes de que ella lo mirara a los ojos mientras se paraba y daba un paso hacia Harry.

—Para que lo sepas, esto no me hará cambiar de opinión, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Sí, quiero que hagamos el amor —Ginny esperaba que Harry cambiara de opinión después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, sabía que aquello era un riesgo, un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Ellos comenzaron a besarse, unos besos muy serios e intensos. Pero las manos de Harry iban deshaciendo la parte de arriba mientras le besaba. Para el momento en que sus labios se separaron, Ginny ya no llevaba remera o corpiño y Harry se quedó mirando sus pechos. Él levantó una mano y acarició suavemente su pecho derecho, sintiendo a Ginny temblar bajo su toque. Él sonrió y movió luego las manos hacia el botón de sus vaqueros, lo deshizo en segundos y lentamente los fue bajando. Ginny se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, los vaqueros y las bragas y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Harry se había tumbado sobre ella besándole de nuevo. Después de algunos minutos de besos feroces, Harry se movió un poco y comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Ginny.

—Siempre supe que tendrías un cuerpo precioso bajo toda esa ropa —Harry vio a Ginny ruborizarse, lo cual le hizo reír—. No te avergüences Ginny, porque es cierto. Así que si me dejas, voy a tocar cada centímetro de ti.

—Te quiero, siempre he querido que me toques —Ginny movió la mano hasta envolverla alrededor de la longitud de Harry lo que le hizo gemir de placer y a Ginny sonreír—. Al igual que siempre quise tocarte a tí, como ahora.

—Caray, sí, lo estás —Harry cerró los ojos por unos minutos tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, luego sus manos se movieron hacia abajo y empujó las piernas de Ginny abiertas, sintiendo como ella las abría para él al mismo tiempo—. Luces tan bien y tan mojada.

—Harry —Ginny se sonrojó de nuevo, entonces sintió como uno de sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de sí—. Oh.

—Está bien, solo tienes que dejarte ir con lo que sientes —Harry mantuvo se dedo moviéndose mientras con la palma de su mano frotaba su sensible nudo—. Tranquila.

—Harry —Ginny se retorció y gimió, sus caderas empujando—. No puedo.

—Sí puedes, déjate ir —Harry movió su dedo y frotó—. Eso es, déjate ir Ginny, disfruta —Harry mantuvo su mano frotando hasta que Ginny gritó al tener su clímax, entonces él se movió sobre ella—. Iré despacio —Harry se deslizó suavemente dentro, sintiendo como se ponía rígida se detuvo para que se acostumbrara a la nueva intrusión, cuando le vio asentir, se empujó el resto del camino haciéndola gritar de nuevo—. Ahora será más fácil —Harry comenzó a mover sus caderas, pero se agachó y tiró de una de las piernas de Ginny hacia arriba hacia su cintura, levantando luego la otra para que ambos se envolvieran en ella—. Eso es bueno —jadeó Harry sintiendo acercarse y sabiendo que Ginny estaba cerca también—. Casi estoy —Harry cerró los ojos mientras se empujaba cada vez más rápido. Ginny agarró sus caderas tratando de acercarlo aún más, y eso fue, fue duro y rápido hasta tenerlos a ambos gimiendo en alto mientras ambos acababan. Harry esperó un minuto y luego se deslizó suavemente haciendo gemir un poco a Ginny— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sensible, pero bien —Ginny miró hacia abajo—. Sangre.

—Sí, ya sabía ¿No lo sabías tú?

—No, tú sabes como es mi madre, realmente no nos dice nada y todos los libros sobre sexo están bajo llave.

—Deberías de haber hablado con Hermione. Sirius me contó todo sobre ello, así que sabía qué esperar. ¿Quieres ducharte?, puede que te haga sentir mejor.

—Sí, gracias —Ginny se ruborizó intensamente.

Harry vio a Ginny un poco avergonzada así que cogió la toalla que había usado antes y se la puso, observando entonces mientras ella corría rápidamente hacia el baño. Harry se puso de pie, viendo más sangre en las sábanas. Él sacó su bata de baño mientras esperaba a que Ginny terminara para poder tomar otra ducha. Sabía que Ginny querría sexo, incluso diciéndole que sería informal. Pero también sabía que Ginny esperaba que tener sexo le hiciera cambiar de opinión, lo que no haría. Harry se iría, se iría solo y vería el mundo, algo que nunca pensó que poder hacer, pero ya que sobrevivió, él no iba a perder el tiempo, sobre todo sabiendo que siempre habría peligro por lo que haría lo que pudiera mientras pudiera. Ahora sin embargo, dado que tuvo sexo con Ginny, sabía que ella querría más para mantenerlo allí, así que pensó que era hora de irse. Por lo que después de que ella se fue, se duchó, empacó sus cosas y dejó una carta a Ginny y otra a Ron y a Hermione explicando el porqué se hubo ido. Les escribiría de vez en cuando para hacerles saber donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Harry sabía que aquello dañaría a Ginny, pero él había sido honesto con ella y había sido su idea tener sexo, así que esperaba ella pudiera vivir con su decisión.

* * *

**22/9/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quien comentó ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Y bueno, como ya tengo los capis listos diré esto, por lo general subo lunes y jueves pero si veo varios comentarios subiré antes, ok? Andan medio pobres con los comentarios xD**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

Durante los próximos cinco años, Harry viajó por todo el mundo. Él se juntó con mucha gente y lo pasó muy bien. Algunos eran brujas y magos que oyeron sobre Voldemort y cómo Harry lo mató, por lo que querrían fotos con él. Una cosa que Harry hizo cuando llegó a Australia fue comprarse una cámara, por lo que podría tomar fotos, así que cuando la gente quería una foto con él siempre había alguien que tomara una foto con su cámara. A pesar de que era un mago, le gustaban las cosas muggles y llevaba una cámara digital junto a un ordenador portátil. Él almacenaba sus fotos en el ordenador ya que pensaba que era mejor que tener que ir a revelar siempre y tener que llevar encima cientos de fotos.

Harry se movía tanto de lugares que ningún correo lo encontró nunca, pero no estaba seguro de si era porque descubrieron que tuvo sexo con Ginny, lo que hizo que se enojasen o si era solo que el correo nunca parecía encontrarlo. Cuando Harry quería un poco de tiempo para sí mismo sin ser reconocido él usaría un nombre diferente y a veces encantaría su pelo de otro color. Harry envió una gran cantidad de cartas a Inglaterra a sus amigos para hacerles saber por donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Él nunca mencionó cuando regresaría a casa, solo que algún día lo haría. Durante todo su tiempo lejos, además de hacer un montón de nuevos amigos, Harry tuvo una gran cantidad de sexo que iba desde mujeres hasta hombres, al principio le sorprendió dormir con un hombre, pero se encontró con que disfrutaba tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Las brujas y magos con los que se hubo acostado, literalmente, harían cualquier cosa y todos dirían lo mismo, dar placer al Salvador era una forma de agradecerle por terminar la guerra con Voldemort, porque sabían que éste se hubiera hecho cargo de otros países luego de Inglaterra. Él nunca detuvo a hombres o mujeres de ello porque por primera vez en su vida, se estaba divirtiendo.

Cuando Harry se hubo ido por seis años, él finalmente regresó a Inglaterra. Pero decidió comprarse una casa antes de dejarles saber a sus amigos que estaba de vuelta. Él siempre supo que quería vivir en el Valle Godric, así que fue directamente allí, donde tomó una habitación de hotel antes de comenzar a mirar alrededor de todas las casas a la venta. Le tomó un par de días, pero encontró una hermosa casa de dos pisos, era grande y tenía unas diez hectáreas de terreno, Harry pensó que era perfecta. Así que compró su primera casa y comenzó a llenarla. Cuando tuvo todo lo que quiso y necesitaba para su casa, él compró la última cosa y pensó que era hora de ir a ver a sus amigos y descubrir lo que habían estado haciendo los últimos años.

Harry se apareció en la madriguera, se quedó mirando la gran casa torcida y sonrió. A pesar de que le había encantado estar lejos y ver el mundo, no podía negar lo feliz que le hizo sentir la casa. Se acercó a la puerta y dio un fuerte golpe en caso de que no hubiera nadie en la cocina o el salón.

Ron se acercó a la puerta y miró a Harry;

—Caray, estás en casa.

—Sí, volví hace un par de semanas, pero ¿puedo pasar o qué?

—Um, sí, claro Harry —Ron se sorprendió abrazando a su mejor amigo—. Es bueno verte, pero ¿qué hay con el pelo largo y el pendiente?

—Oh, yo solo quería un cambio. Así que, dime ¿siguen tú y Hermione juntos? porque nunca tuve una carta de ustedes.

—Te mandamos Harry, las lechuzas nunca pudieron encontrarte.

—Me movía mucho, a veces he utilizado diferentes nombres solo para conseguir un poco de tiempo para mí, pero uno que pensaría que alguna me habría encontrado. De todos modos, Hermione ¿sí o no compañero? vamos.

—Sí, estamos casados Harry. Queríamos que regresaras para la boda.

—Oh, caray, casados, maldita sea, lamento haberme perdido esas cartas. Entonces, ¿dónde está ella de todos modos? quiero verla.

—Ella fue de compras con mamá, volverá pronto. Harry, hay algo que tienes que saber,es acerca de Ginny...

—Ginny, oh, ella se enfermó de esperar, no la culpo si lo hizo. Yo no estaba listo para volver.

—No, ella sigue estando sola.

—Mamá, ahora —gritó una niña mientras soltaba la mano de Ginny y entraba a la cocina.

—Harry —dijo Ginny en voz baja mientras miraba por encima de él.

—Hola, por lo que esta era la noticia que Ron estaba por decir, tienes una niña. No pensé que serías del tipo que tuviera niños sin casarse, Ginny.

—No soy, pero el padre no estaba allí cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

—Mamá, ¿quién es él? —dijo la niña mientras se movía hacia Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buena pregunta —dijo Ginny en voz baja, pero no apartó los ojos de Harry y pensó que simplemente era mejor acabar de una vez—. Lily, te presento a tu papá.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Harry mientras miraba a la niña y luego volvía a mirar a Ginny— ¿Estás diciendo que ella es mía?

—Sí, me enteré tres semanas después de que te fuiste. Tratamos de encontrarte Harry, enviamos cartas a todo el mundo, incluso tuvimos a diferentes ministerios tratando de encontrarte para hacerte saber.

—¿Puedo saludar a papá, mamá?

—Si quieres cariño —Ginny mantuvo el asimiento de su hija y se acercó a Harry—. Saluda a tu hija Harry, la llamé por tu madre.

Harry se quedó clavado en el suelo y luego lentamente se arrodilló y miró esos ojos exactamente como los suyos y el pelo no rojo Weasley, sino rojo oscuro como el de su madre.

—Hola, ¿sabes que eres muy bonita?

—Todo el mundo dice que me parezco a mi papá, que soy como tú —Lily extendió la mano y tocó el cabello de Harry—. Tú tienes pelo negro.

—Sí, pelo negro, pero tú tienes el pelo rojo oscuro, como mi madre. ¿Crees que podría tener un abrazo?

Lily soltó una risita y luego abrazó a Harry, pero él la levantó mientras sostenía a su hija sintiéndose asfixiar.

—Mamá, papá está llorando, ¿porqué está llorando? ¿Estoy abrazándolo muy apretado?

—No querida, él está feliz de verte —Ginny y Ron se quedaron juntos viendo como Harry abrazaba a su hija, pero también sorprendidos de que Lily hubiera tomado a Harry de inmediato— ¿Porqué no pudimos encontrarte?, nos enviaste tantas cartas.

Harry resopló y luego se sentó con su hija en su regazo.

—No sé —Harry pasó la mano por el largo cabello de su hija—. Algunas deberían de haberme encontrado, habría venido directamente si hubiera sabido. Así que su nombre es Lily, ¿te dijo mami de dónde vino ese nombre?

—Sí, de tu mamá, ¿dónde está?

—Ella murió, hace mucho tiempo. Oh, caray, no puedo creer esto, tengo una hija, una hermosa flor —Harry sonrió a su hija y ella le sonrió a su papá. Molly y Hermione entraron a la cocina y se detuvieron al ver delante de ellos, padre e hija, mirándose el uno al otro con idénticas miradas en sus rostros, miradas de felicidad, de satisfacción.

* * *

**25/8/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho! **

**CHAN! Así de la nada y de repente 'papá' O_o **

**Capis listos así que si comentan bonito puede que suba capi antes... sino ya hasta el lunes será =P**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

—Um, Harry —dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras se arrodillaba frente a él al tiempo que él sostenía a su hija.

—Hola Hermione —le sonrió Harry dándole un abrazo de un solo brazo—. No me encontró ni una sola carta, ¿cómo es eso posible? Me preguntaba porqué nunca había oído nada de ninguno de ustedes.

—No estamos seguros porque tuvimos tus cartas y sonabas como si no tuvieras idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—No lo hice, habría venido directamente a casa. No hubiera dejado a Ginny pasar por esto sola. Pero Lily mi hija, es hermosa.

—Se parece a ti —sonrió Hermione—. Haré algunas comprobaciones porque que fueran algunas cartas podríamos entender, pero todas ellas no. Es como si algo o alguien deliberadamente te impidiera recibir nuestro correo.

—¿De verdad crees eso Hermione? pero ¿porqué alguien haría eso? —Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry y observó mientras él miraba a su hija.

—No sé, tal vez dañar a Harry, si era un partidario de él. No lo sé.

Harry levantó la vista.

—Hola señora Weasley, sabes que nunca habría dejado a Ginny pasar por esto sola.

—¿Significa eso que te casarás con mi hija ahora que sabes que la dejaste embarazada?

—mamá —le miró Ginny.

—Solo dame algo de tiempo y luego Ginny y yo podemos discutir eso —dijo Harry, sabiendo que él no podía decir lo que quería, necesitaba hablar con Ginny a solas. Entonces volvió a mirar a su hija—. Si está bien con tu mamá, ¿qué hay sobre ir de compras mañana los tres de nosotros? Te conseguiré algo especial.

—Una escoba, quiero mi propia escoba.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Una escoba, creo que puedo hacer eso si está bien con tu madre.

—Mamá, por favor, ¿puede papá darme una escoba?

—Sí, si él quiere cariño —Ginny miró a Harry—. Ella es una pequeña buena volante, se parece a su padre.

—Y a su madre Ginny. Oh, tengo regalos para todos ustedes, pero Lily, lo siento, como yo no sabía, no tienes nada. Pero mañana te compraré un montón de cosas, lo que tú quieras. Y si está bien con mami, podrías venir a mi casa y ver a Snuffles.

—¿Quién es Snuffles? —preguntó la niña.

—Mi perro, un cachorro. Probablemente esté masticando mis alfombras o sofás nuevos en este momento, él mastica todo —Harry sonrió y luego vio a su hija recoger la cadena alrededor de su cuello—. Obtuve eso en China, es una bola de fuego china. Incluso tuve la posibilidad de ver a un verdadero dragón.

—Es bonito, ¿pero que son los ojos rojos?, ellos brillan.

—Rubíes —Harry quitó los brazos de alrededor de su hija, deshizo la cadena, la golpeó con su varita y luego la colocó alrededor del cuello de su hija—. Ahí, es tuyo ahora, te queda.

—Gracias, es bonito, ¿pero que es eso que cuelga de tu pareja?

—Un pendiente en forma de cierva dorada, los ojos son piedras lunares. Cuando seas mayor puedo conseguirte algunos pendientes, pero las niñas suelen llevar dos, uno en cada oído —Harry sacó su bolsa y comenzó a convocar regalos de ella—. Hermione, esto es muy raro y me costó una fortuna, pero sabía que lo amarías —Harry le entregó un regalo envuelto, luego entregó el de Ron a su lado—. Conocí a estos tíos, y tú vas a odiarme por ello —Harry sonrió y luego le dio el regalo, sacó otro y se lo dio a Ginny—. Vi esto y pensé inmediatamente en ti —Harry le sonrió y tomó otro regalo—. Hay dos aquí señora Weasley, uno para su cocina y otro para usted y el Señor Weasley.

Harry vio como abrieron los regalos, Hermione le abrazó cuando vio el raro libro viejo sobre el cómo se habían iniciado las leyes en el mundo de los magos, incluidas las leyes sobre la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos. Ron, con la boca abierta, se quedó mirando fijamente la camisa de los Chudley Cannons que no solo tenía su nombre en la espalda sino además estaba firmada por todos los jugadores. Ginny estaba sosteniendo en su palma un hermosos medallón con rubíes y piedras lunares. La señora Weasley miraba una pareja de aves, aves de un color rojo que eran pareja y que en el fondo tenían los nombres de Molly y Arthur, pero también miraba una muy grande bandeja de vidrio de tres niveles.

—Todo el mundo está mirando sus regalos, ¿crees que les gusten papi?

—Creo que lo hacen cariño, solo están sorprendidos. Pero ve ese grande que tiene la abuela, eso fue hecho mientras estaba en Rusia. Esos pájaros fueron hechos por un anciano tibetano, le dije sobre el señor y la señora Weasley, así que me senté con él durante unas tres días mientras le veía hacerlo. Tu tío Ron ama a los Chudley Cannons y los conocí, son buenos tíos, por lo que me dieron una de sus camisetas del equipo real con el nombre de tu tío Ron en la espalda. Ese medallón que tiene tu madre, sabía que le gustaría mantener una imagen en él, cerca de su corazón, puede poner una de ti allí y estará siempre encima de su corazón.

—Ella podría poner una de todos nosotros allí —Liy sonrió y luego extendió la mano,pasando el dedo por sobre la frente de Harry— ¿Porqué tienes este extraño corte?

—Algo pasó cuando era un bebé, y me dejó esta cicatriz.

—¿Te duele?

—Solía hacerlo, ya no —Harry miró a su hija—.Puedo ver una cicatriz en tu rodilla, ¿te caíste?

—Me caí de la escoba, me dolió y sangró un montón, pero la abuela lo arregló, al igual que siempre arregló todos mis cortes por mí.

—Es una pequeña marimacho, le encanta el juego brusco, especialmente con sus primos, pero incluso con la forma en la que ha sido herida ella nunca ha llorado —dijo Ginny.

—¿Dijiste primos? Oh, ¿tuvieron hijos?

—Bill y Fleur tienen dos niñas, Percy y Audrey tienen un hijo, George y Angelina tienen un hijo —explicó Ginny—. Todo eso estaba en las cartas también.

—Me perdí de mucho, pero lo más importante es que me he perdido los primeros seis años de vida de mi hija. Tenemos que averiguar porqué nunca obtuve esas cartas. Pensé que ya que nunca oí de ustedes, que estaban bien y solo siguieron con sus vidas. Oh, sí, encontré que él tenía partidarios en otros países, ayudé en algunos ministerios a apresarlos. Ellos parecieron verme y los hechizos comenzaron a volar, pero los capturamos a todo, al final —Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia su hija, quien todavía le miraba y sabía que tenía que llegar a conocerla y hacer que esto funcionase con Ginny, él estaba dispuesto a darle a su hija una buena vida. No estaba seguro acerca de una relación permanente con Ginny, había disfrutado de su tiempo a solas, pero ahora que lo compartiría con su hija, tendría que reconsiderar.

* * *

**29/9/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho mucho mucho!**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

**.**

—Voy a comenzar el almuerzo, bien podrías quedarte Harry, conocer a tu hija y espero hables con Ginny sobre matrimonio.

Harry miró a Ginny quien estaba mirando a su madre lo cual hizo reír a Harry, pero no estaba seguro de si podía verse a sí mismo casado con Ginny, o casado con alguien, tal vez solo necesitaba tomarse su tiempo.

—Después del almuerzo, ¿podrías llevarme a ver a Snuffles?

Harry miró a Ginny, quien asintió con la cabeza;

—Yo puedo hacer eso y él va a amarte, solo tienes que recordar que él es un cachorro por lo que es un poco duro. Oh, acabo de recordar —Harry metió su mano en su bolso y sacó su cámara—. Hermione, tú debes saber como usarla, es una cámara digital, puse todas mis fotos en mi laptop. ¿Puedes tomarme una foto con Lily? —Harry le mostró rápidamente a su amiga como funcionaba la cámara entonces sonrió a su hija mientras Hermione tomaba un par de fotos, antes de que Harry sacara a Ginny cerca suyo y se sentaran allí los tres de ellos para conseguir tomarse una foto, pero Lily se mantuvo tocando la cara de Harry, o el pelo, y ella sonreía todo el tiempo—. Gracias —Harry tomó la cámara de nuevo y la puso en la bolsa.

—Vas a tener que mostrarnos tus fotos compañero, ¿hay alguna de los Chuddley Cannons?

Harry rió.

—Sí, un montón, pero tengo que verlas antes de que las vean. Algunas realmente no son para que todos las vean. Me quedé con esta gente en Canadá y ellos seguían tomándome fotos cuando estaba en la ducha o en la cama. Así que debo asegurarme de separar esas fotos —Harry no quería que ninguno de ellos vieran esas fotos donde en algunas habían mujeres u hombres en la cama con él.

—¿Porqué tomarían fotos tuyas en la ducha? —preguntó Hermione.

—Les encantaba capturar a todo el mundo haciendo algo, solo por diversión, inocente y un poco vergonzoso, pero eran buenos.

—Harry, antes dijiste que tú hiciste esta bandeja, que es de vidrio —dijo Molly.

—Cuando estuve en Rusia, conocí a esta gente que hacía cosas de vidrio, vidrio soplado y fue muy divertido. Me quedé con ellos durante unos meses aprendiendo como hacerlo, entonces hice algunas cosas por mí mismo antes de hacer eso, mis primeros intentos fueron terribles, lo hacen parecer fácil pero no lo es. Voy a equipar todo y ponerlo en un cobertizo en la parte de atrás de mi propiedad. Me gustó mucho hacer eso, así que quiero hacer más.

—¿Dónde está tu casa papá?

—En un pueblo llamado Valle Godric, mis padres vivieron allí cuando yo era pequeño, así que quise comprar una casa allí. Te va a encantar, es muy grande, con muchas habitaciones y un montón de tierra y árboles. Voy a conseguir algunos caballos cuando sea tiempo, tal vez podría conseguirte un pony, ¿te gustaría eso?

—Un pony —Lily se quedó mirando a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos y luego lo abrazó—. Sí, sí, sí, un pony, quiero un pony —gritó ella de alegría.

—Oh, esto será genial, vas a estropearla Harry —sonrió Ginny.

—Sí, lo haré, todo lo que ella quiera, lo tendrá. No puedo creerlo aún y me he perdido mucho de su vida, ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños?

Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Molly se rieron entre dientes antes de que Ginny respondiera;

—Ella fue prematura y estuvimos preocupados por un tiempo, pero todo estuvo bien, así que su cumpleaños es el 30 de enero.

—Oh, caray, el cumpleaños de mamá —Harry miró a su hija de nuevo—. Naciste el mismo día que mi madre.

—Sí, mamá me dijo. Dijiste que tu mamá murió, ¿dónde está tu papá?

—Él murió al mismo tiempo que mamá, cuando era un bebé. Nunca los conocí.

—¿Tienes una hermana? Quiero una hermana.

—No, no tuve a nadie, pienso en Hermione como mi hermana y en Ron como hermano.

—Ron y Hermione pueden ser tus verdaderos hermanos si te casas con Ginny —dijo Molly.

—Mamá, caray ¡dale una oportunidad a Harry! Él acaba de llegar a casa y se entera de todo esto.

—Está bien Ginny, vamos a hablar de ello —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa—. Yo seguí escribiendo, esperaba estuvieras bien, pero no hay mucho que hablar antes de trabajar en eso. Nunca esperé estar lejos tanto tiempo. La primera vez que los dejé a los tres me di cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, siempre estresado. Seguía teniendo estos sueños, como si mi vida fuera un sueño y él aún estuviera aquí. Empecé a beber, mucho, pero con la ayuda de algunas personas que conocí, paré con eso, ahora solo tengo un par de tragos al día. Una cosa más sin embargo, estuve en ello pero las dejé, drogas, drogas muggles, me hice adicto a esas cosas, tomó un tiempo volver a estar limpio, de nuevo gracias a algunas personas que conocí. Esos fueron mis dos primeros años, finalmente después de que comencé a realmente ver los lugares que visitaba, empecé a relajarme y finalmente comencé a creer que había terminado. Hablé con esta mujer, era médica, trabajaba con personas que habían sufrido traumas. Nos pusimos a hablar un día, yo no podía decirle toda la verdad ya que era muggle, pero ella me ayudó y explicó que tenía años de dolor y sufrimiento, entonces de repente paró y que yo no sabía cómo hacer frente a eso. Así que mientras estuve en la India solía verla todos los días, hablábamos, trataría de explicarle como había sido mi vida sin entrar en demasiados detalles y ella me ayudó a poner todo detrás de mí. Creo que por eso me tomó tanto tiempo para regresar, aquí es siempre un recordatorio, así que quería poner esa parte de mi vida detrás antes de por fin seguir adelante.

—¿Estabas en dolor papá?, ¿alguien te hizo daño?

—A veces cariño, pero ya se ha ido, así que ni él ni nadie puede dañarme nunca más. Pero la abuela ha terminado el almuerzo así que vamos a sentarnos y comer antes de llevarte a ver a Snuffles.

—Bueno —Lily rió y luego se sentó al lado de su padre, pero tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Ella parece conocer a Harry, como si ella realmente supiera que él es su padre —dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a su sobrina.

—Sí, ella me tomó de inmediato. ¿Los niños no son normalmente cautelosos con personas que no conocen?

—Normalmente,pero ella sintió la conexión de inmediato —Molly puso la comida en la mesa, pero siguió mirando a su nieta comer con una sola mano porque ella no quería dejar ir la mano de Harry, y sabían que ellos tenían un vínculo especial.

* * *

**6/10/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;)**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**.**

**.**

Después del almuerzo, Harry, Lily, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se aparecieron en el Valle Godric, se reunieron en una pequeña calle no muy lejos del cementerio, entonces Harry inició el camino hacia su casa, Lily nunca dejando ir su mano en todo ese tiempo. Harry se detuvo y señaló,los demás se volvieron y miraron su casa.

—Eso es grande papá.

—Sí, realmente grande, vamos a entrar —Harry abrió el camino hacia el interior sin soltar la mano de Lily. El momento en que entraron por la puerta, un ruidoso y bullicioso cachorro corrió hacia ellos, patinando en el brilloso piso haciendo que Lily riera cuando el cachorro se estrelló contra las piernas de Harry—. Snuffles, siéntate compañero —Harry se arrodilló y dio al cachorro una palmada cuando Lily alcanzó su mano y le dio otra, el cachorro lamió su cara haciéndola reír otra vez—. No en la cara Snuffles, ahora entremos en la casa antes de quedarnos camino a ella —Harry cogió al perro y entró en la gran sala de estar, entonces bajó al perro y miró alrededor—. Lo sabía, él no puede dejar de masticarlo todo. Le compré un montón de juguetes para masticar y va y mastica las alfombras —Harry apuntó su varita hacia las tres diferentes alfombras y las reparó—. No más Snuffles, mastica tus juguetes.

—Él es divertido.

—Él es lindo Harry, pero mira el lío que ha montado, no solo masticó tus alfombras, ha tirado todo fuera —dijo Hermione mirando alrededor.

—Sí, él sigue haciendo eso, así que he comenzado a poner diferentes olores alrededor de los armarios para detenerlo, parece que no funciona sin embargo.

—Quizás sea buena idea dejarlo fuera cuando sales —dijo Ginny.

—No puedo hasta que no cuadre la propiedad, demasiados pequeños lugares por los que puede escapar. Voy a traernos de beber a todos —Harry bajó al cachorro de nuevo y fue a la cocina, pero Lily le siguió— ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Quiero quedarme contigo.

—De acuerdo —Harry sonrió, les consiguió a todos una copa y las puso en una bandeja flotándola de nuevo hacia la sala de estar con Lily sosteniendo su mano.

—Papá, ¿puedes mostrarme mi habitación?

—Lily, querida, no tienes una habitación aquí, tú vives en la madriguera.

—No, yo vivo con papá, quiero a papá —dijo ella tercamente.

Harry se arrodilló delante de Lily.

—Si tu madre te deja, puedes quedarte aquí a veces.

Lily rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Harry.

—Quiero quedarme contigo siempre.

—Ella se ha unido a Harry, quiero decir, realmente unido. Es un vínculo muy raro entre padre e hijo el que tienen. Es como si ella supiera que Harry es parte de ella y tiene que estar con él. Eso es probablemente por lo que ella nunca se acercó a nadie más, ella sabía en su corazón que le faltaba alguien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que en realidad nunca se acercó a alguien? —Harry miró a Ginny perplejo.

—Lily no me ha dejado abrazarla, bueno, a veces, pero no mucho. Podía ver a Victorie y a Dominique abrazando a Fleur ya Bill, Lily no hace eso conmigo, con nadie. Desde que ella caminó, ella durmió sola, eso fue después de darle un baño y cambiarla. Pensé que solo era independiente, que le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí misma.

—Vamos papá, muéstrame mi habitación, tiene que ser al lado de la tuya.

Harry miró a Ginny.

—¿Qué hago Ginny?

—Vamos a ver que pasa, pero puedes mostrarle una habitación.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien cariño, vamos —Lily abrió los brazos a Harry quien la recogió y ella mantuvo sus brazos a su alrededor mientras caminaban por la gran escalera caracol—. Esta es mi habitación, así que puedes tener esta de al lado —Harry abrió la puerta y luego apuntó su varita hacia los muebles cambiándolos para que pareciera el cuarto de una niña— ¿Te gusta eso?

—Lindo —Lily señaló su cama, por lo que Harry se sentó y Snuffles trató de saltar, Harry agarró al perro y lo sentó al extremo de la cama, mientras que Lily se metía en la cama y se quedaba dormida al instante.

Harry vio a Ginny, Hermione y Ron mirando la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Es un vínculo Harry, un vínculo muy raro. Ella tiene que estar cerca tuyo, es como si ella sintiera que algo va a pasar si no está con ese padre. Voy a ir a través de mis libros ya que ha pasado tiempo desde que leí acerca de la unión padre-hijo.

—¿Duerme ella normalmente durante el día?

—No, no desde hace tiempo de todos modos, vamos a dejarla dormir —Ginny quitó los zapatos de Lily y luego siguió a los demás por las escaleras— ¿Porqué compraste una casa tan grande Harry?

—Me enamoré del lugar en cuanto lo vi, pero mantengo unas cuantas habitaciones con electricidad. Tengo otra sala configurada con una televisión de pantalla plana, DVD, equipo de música. He estado comprando un montón de películas, las veo en la noche antes de ir a la cama. Mi oficina tiene también, ahí es donde guardo mi laptop. Esta sala, la biblioteca y los dormitorios no tienen, ni el conservatorio o el salón de baile o la piscina interior.

—¿Piscina interior? ¿Qué quieres decir con piscina interior? —preguntó Ron.

—Hay una enorme piscina cubierta climatizada en el otro extremo de la casa. ¿Sabe nadar Lily?

—Está aprendiendo, pero no, no así.

—La sellaré por si acaso —Harry se apresuró a salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta y la encantó para que no se pudiera abrir antes de que él registrara a su hija, pasó a ver a su hija y a Snuffles y les vio dormidos antes de unirse a los otros tres—. Snuffles está dormido en el extremo de su cama, él tiene su propia cama que le gusta.

—Probablemente Snuffles puede sentir que ella es tuya y quiere estar cerca de ella. Cuando dijiste cachorro, no esperaba un pastor alemán. Son realmente perros grandes.

—Sí, pero yo quería un perro, así como también algo que asustara a la gente.

—Entonces, estas cosa de vidrio por la habitación, ¿las hiciste tú?

—Hice la mayoría de ellas, hay unas cuantas de las personas que me enseñaron a hacerlas. Si miras de cerca puedes ver cuanto mejores son que los míos. Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? sabes que nunca miro los periódicos.

—Ha estado muy tranquilo en los últimos años —dijo Ginny.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? Todos ustedes, ¿qué hacen?

—Bueno, yo ayudé a George durante un año para conseguir la tienda en marcha de nuevo, y entonces me uní a los aurores —dijo Ron.

—Trabajé en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, entonces, hace tres años comencé en el departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas.

—Me convertí en madre.

Harry había estado sentado allí escuchando a sus dos mejores amigos y a Ginny hablar de lo que había estado pasando en sus vidas en los últimos cinco años. Oyó hablar a sus amigos de quién se casó con quién y quienes tenían hijos propios y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se perdió. Pero Harry también sabía que no podría haber vuelto antes, necesitaba ese tiempo lejos. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber sabido de Lily y no haber estado allí cuando nació, por lo que estaba decidido a arreglar eso con ella.

* * *

**9/10/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;)**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron hablaron durante un rato, luego Hermione y Ron se fueron para que Harry y Ginny pudieran tener un tiempo a solas. A los pocos minutos de que sus amigos se fueron, Harry se sentó en el sofá junto a Ginny dispuesto a hablar.

—No pensé que volvería a verte Harry.

—Nunca tuve la intención de irme por tanto tiempo.

—No fue solo eso, tú nunca recibiste nuestras cartas y tus cartas eran como, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, de que volver aquí fuera demasiado difícil para ti. Después de lo que dijiste de hablar con esa mujer, era correcto que te alejaras, necesitabas ese tiempo.

—Lo hice. Realmente lo hice. Creo que si me hubiera quedado aquí desde el principio, no estoy seguro de si hubiera sobrevivido. Saber de la existencia de Lily habría ayudado —Harry se puso de pie y se sirvió una copa—. Sobre ella, como está actuando, ¿qué vamos a hacer? La amo con todo mi corazón desde el momento en que la vi, lo sentí. Pero tenemos un montón por hablar y tenemos que llegar a conocernos el uno al otro de nuevo. No soy el mismo que era Ginny, soy demasiado diferente al que solía ser, pero también estoy contento de como soy. Lily parece querer estar conmigo.

—Vamos a llegar a conocernos Harry y después me la llevaré a casa, trataré de explicarle. Pero, ¿porqué no vienes a cenar? entonces podemos hablar con ella juntos cuando la acostemos.

—Puedo hacer eso, porque quiero llegar a conocerla más. Pero has mencionado que nunca lloró, ella debe haberlo hecho alguna vez en su vida.

—No, ella nunca lo hizo Harry, incluso de bebé nunca lloraba. Tuvimos a Poppy viéndole más a fondo, preguntándonos porqué ella nunca lloraba. Verás, un día la toqué y estaba caliente, estaba resfriada y tenía fiebre, pero aún así ella nunca nos dejaría saber como un bebé haría. Comenzamos a preocuparnos, tenía fiebre y si no la hubiera sentido, no habríamos sabido. Poppy le dio una poción para ayudar y la examinó pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

—No sé mucho acerca de bebés, me encontré con un montón de gente durante estos años que tenían hijos pero ninguno bebés pequeños. Entonces, debido a tu embarazo no has jugado Quiddich como siempre has querido.

—Yo quise, pero en el momento en el que me enteré que estaba esperando a Lily, yo estaba feliz. Siempre quise tener tus hijos Harry, solo sucedió de manera diferente y más pronto de lo que esperaba también. Sabes que mamá seguirá insistiendo sobre nosotros, trataré de decirle que pare y no dejes que te empuje a hacer algo que no quieres.

—No lo hará, es solo como soy ahora. Pero Ginny, mis cartas, te dije que me importabas y por eso seguía diciendo que necesitaba tiempo pero que volvería. Yo sí necesité ese tiempo, como he dicho, los dos tenemos que conocer al otro de nuevo. Pero, sobre casarnos, no estoy seguro de eso, al menos no todavía, tal vez eso cambiará, pero no te puedo garantizar que suceda.

—Bueno, tienes que saber que yo aún quiero casarme contigo Harry, pero tienes razón, necesitamos tiempo, así que vamos a tomárnoslo.

—Papá, tengo sed.

—Vamos cariño —Harry cogió a su hija y la llevó a la cocina—. Siéntate allí y te daré de beber —Harry sentó a su hija en la mesa y luego agarró un vaso de leche y se dio cuenta de Snuffles sentado junto a su silla, sin jugar, sin masticar nada, solo mirando hacia Lily—. Esto es extraño Ginny, Snuffles nunca es así de tranquilo, solo está mirando hacia Lily.

—Creo que has perdido a tu perro por tu hija Harry. Tenemos que volver a la madriguera, la abuela tendrá lista la cena pronto.

—Quiero quedarme con papá.

—Voy también Lily, está bien.

—Bien entonces, pero ¿puede Snuffles venir con nosotros?

Harry miró a Ginny, quien asintió.

—De acuerdo, podemos llevar a Snuffles. Así que bebe tu leche y nos iremos.

Harry y Ginny estaban juntos viendo a Lily sentarse allí bebiendo su leche.

—Ella normalmente se queja cuando le doy la leche, normalmente sabe raro para ella.

—Estas son cosas que me vas a tener que explicar.

—Vas a aprender, pero ella a terminado, vámonos.

Lily esperaba bajo el asiento y levantó sus brazos hasta que Harry la tomó antes de pasar a Ginny.

—Parece que has conseguido a Snuffles, pero yo tengo una ventaja, solo tienes que tenerlo en tus brazos cuando nos aparezcamos.

—Puedo hacer eso —. Ginny y Harry tuvieron la ventaja y salieron de la casa, apareciéndose en la madriguera. Fueron directamente dentro y Ginny tomó a Snuffles quien otra vez estaba con Lily que todavía estaba en los brazos de Harry.

—Ella parece no querer que la bajes Harry.

—Quiero quedarme con papá.

Puedes cariño, pero por lo menos vamos a sentarnos, pesas —le sonrió Harry, sentándose junto a su hija en su regazo y enfrentándose al padre de Ginny y el resto de la familia que nunca conoció.

—Sabemos, Ron nos explicó que nunca recibió una carta, lo cuál es extraño en sí mismo. Ahora necesito saber algo sin embargo, Ginny me dijo, pero quiero que tú me digas Harry.

—Lo que sea señor Weasley.

—El abuelo parece enojado, nadie se enoja con mi papá —Lily apretó su agarre en Harry.

—Está bien flor —Harry la besó en la cabeza y luego se enfrentó a Arthur Weasley.

—¿Quién lo inició? E tener relaciones sexuales.

—Papá —le miró Ginny.

—Está bien —Harry se volvió hacia Ginny y vio su inclinación de cabeza.

—Diles la verdad Harry.

—Muy bien, fue Ginny.

—Eso es lo que ella dijo, pero todos pensaron que estaba tratando de protegerte, también sé que nunca me has mentido, por eso quería que tú me lo dijeras.

—Te dije que fui yo papá, Harry nunca intentó nada, pero yo quería estar con Harry.

—Sé eso y es todo ahora, bueno, aparte de lo que va a pasar con ustedes dos.

—En primer lugar, Ginny me importa, pero no soy el mismo que cuando me fui. Así que Ginny tiene que llegar a conocerme, asegurarse que le gusta el nuevo yo. También tengo que llegar a conocerla de nuevo, nunca tuvimos demasiado tiempo para hablar de verdad, no con todo lo que sucedió mientras estuvimos juntos por última vez. Así que vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo, hablar, realmente llegar a conocernos unos a otros y entonces, y solo entonces, hablaremos de matrimonio, pero por el momento tengo que decir que yo no soy partidario de él, nunca quise y aún no quiero, tal vez cambie con el tiempo, no lo sé. Si no no queremos o uno de nosotros no quiere, entonces no habrá matrimonio. No podemos limitarnos a casarnos por el bien de Lily, sería peor para ella y peor para nosotros. Lily es mi hija y la veré, pero eso depende de Ginny y de si ella quiere que llegue a conocer a mi hija.

—Me quedo con papá —dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño y poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y comenzando a llorar—. Necesito a mi papá.

—Oh, ella está llorando —dijo Molly sentándose—. Ella nunca llora, nunca.

—Y eso es probablemente por lo que nunca lo hizo, ella estaba esperando al padre que necesitaba. A pesar de que ella ama a Ginny, y todos lo sabemos, lo hemos visto, pero ella necesitaba a Harry. Estuve leyendo sobre la unión entre padre e hijo, esto es parte de ella. Ellos mostrarán sus emociones solo a ese padre, no al otro. Pero he también leído algo más y creo que todos están a punto de sorprenderse —dijo Hermione.

* * *

**13/10/14**

**Nadie comentó! =( Buuuu Ya no les gusta?**

**.**

**Besos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

—¿De qué estás hablando Hermione? —le preguntó Ginny mientras miraba a su hija llorar sobre el hombro de su padre.

—Nunca leí todo sobre el vínculo padre e hijo, hasta que me enteré de esto. Pero hoy, después de irnos busqué mi viejo libro. La forma en la que Lily está actuando hacia Harry, ella no va a dejar de estar cerca de él, la forma en la que está llorando, incluso la forma en la que Snuffles está con ella, hay una razón. Lily nunca podría sentirse completa hasta no encontrar a su padre, por eso es que ella nunca lloró antes, porque nunca permitió que nadie le abrace, porqué ella estaba decidida a hacer las cosas por sí misma. Ahora que ella ha encontrado a Harry, todos veremos una gran diferencia en ella, como la forma en la que está llorando.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón? —preguntó Bill.

—Antes de decirlo, Ginny, ¿cuándo decidiste llamarla Lily?

—Um —Ginny se sentó allí pensando por un minuto—. Desde el principio, antes de saber que estaba embarazada en realidad. Seguía teniendo sueños de una niña de cabellos rojos y también vería una flor, un lirio. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada vi la flor de nuevo, en mis sueños, entonces cada vez que salía, me quedaba viendo esa flor, que es cuando decidí que su nombre sería Lily Potter, como la madre de Harry. Ahora, ¿cuáles la razón? ¿Y porqué me preguntas eso? probablemente sabes porqué soñé con esa flor.

—Lily es el alma reencarnada de Lily Potter, la madre de Harry. Es por eso que ella tiene su mismo color de pelo y ojos como Lily y el porqué seguías viendo esa flor. Era ella, su alma te decía qué hacer. Ella es tu hija, Lily, pero su alma está recordando su alma pasada. Ella sabía cuál debía ser su nombre y nunca fue capaz de sentirse una niña normal, porque parte de ella había desaparecido, Harry.

—Ella nunca ha besado a nadie antes, ella besó a Harry —dijo George mirando por encima a su sobrina.

—Realmente tenemos que averiguar porqué Harry nunca recibió ninguna carta. Es como si Lily hubiera estado destinada a ser, pero alguien intentara de frenar que fueras parte de su vida —Ginny pasó la mano por el pelo de su hija y se sorprendió cuando Lily se giró y se abrazó a ella—. Ella me abrazó.

—Ven, ella necesita a Harry para completar su vida, ahora puede ser normal. Verán que comenzará a abrazarlos a todos, incluso besarlos y ya no será tan independiente.

—Todo esto es fascinante y un poco aterrador —sonrió Harry—. Pero es mi hija y no quiero que sea diferente de todos modos, aparte de su imaginación. Ella tiene que ser una niña normal y si eso significa estar conmigo, entonces ella debería. Así que Ginny, es tu decisión, pero, ¿porqué no tú y Lily vienen a vivir conmigo? Puedes tener uno de los cuartos de repuesto hasta que trabajemos lo nuestro.

—No creo que sea prudente, ¿qué si ustedes dos se dejan llevar y Ginny termina embarazada de nuevo antes de casarse? —dijo Molly.

—Esto no es sobre nosotros señora Weasley, se trata de nuestra hija, no es su hija esta vez. Así que Ginny y yo decidiremos esto, decidiremos lo que sea mejor para nosotros.

—Yo voy a vivir con papá, mamá, por favor, ven con nosotros.

—Ven, Lily está decidida a estar con su padre y ahora está pidiendo a su madre ser parte de su vida —dijo Hermione.

—Vamos a ir a vivir con papá cariño, así que después de la cena vamos a empacar la ropa y a volver a casa.

Lily sonrió y besó la mejilla de su madre, abrazándola de nuevo antes de volver a Harry y abrazarlo.

—Nuestra hija tiene mente propia, que nadie se atreva a ponerse en su lado equivocado. Pero si algún chico se acerca a ella, les espera una gran cantidad de dolor.

—Harry —le regañó Hermione.

—Lo digo en serio, nadie va a tocar a mi flor, ¿no es así amor?

—Cierto papi —dijo Lily, acurrucándose más cerca de Harry justo cuando Snuffles dio un ladrido juguetón.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa con Snuffles? él está actuando diferente desde que vio a Lily, ¿sabes porqué?

—¿Sabes si tus padres tenían algún animal?

—Un gato es todo lo que sé. En la carta que encontré en Grimmauld Place, mamá escribió a Sirius sobre visitar a mi padre. Pero en ella mamá escribió que él seguía volando alrededor de la casa asustando al gato.

—Bueno, las almas de los animales pueden reencarnarse también, así que quizás Snuffles tenga el alma reencarnada de su gato. Él siente el alma de Lily como un alma con ya está familiarizado. Has dicho que has intentado hacer que Snuffles dejase de mascar ¿a quien crees que hubiera escuchado su gato?

—De lo que me dijeron Sirius y Remus, mamá, ella era la única que podía controlar a mi padre y Sirius cuando se ponían en su estado juguetón. Ese recuerdo que vi de mi madre y mi padre como estudiantes, mamá tenía genio, nunca retrocedía, nunca mostraba si estaba molesta, pero mostraba su enfado. Mi padre era un bromista, juguetón, amaba hechizar solo porque podía, era muy popular y jugaba con eso. Así que entonces mamá sería como la señora Weasley.

—Harry, ¿porqué le dices a tu madre mamá pero a tu padre nunca le dices papá? siempre es padre cuando hablas de él —preguntó Hermione.

Harry miró a su hija.

—Como yo nunca lo conocí, pero yo conocí a Sirius, y sé que esto es terrible de decir, pero sentí a Sirius como mi padre, mi papá. Le dije a Sirius lo culpable que me sentía sobre eso, pero él entendió y en privado me dejaba llamarlo papá.

—Tu papi sabe —Lily sonrió a Harry—. Sirius quería estar contigo.

—Oh, caray, esto se está poniendo raro —Harry pasó la mano por el cabello de su hija— ¿Cómo sabes eso flor?

—Solo lo sé, pero ¿cuándo puedo tener un pony?

Harry se rió entre dientes, y Ginny negó con la cabeza ante lo fácil que Lily había conseguido envolver a su padre alrededor de su dedo.

—Tal vez en unos días iremos a ver sobre un pony y un par de caballos, entonces podemos viajar juntos, tú y yo, y mamá puede ir también, ¿te gustaría eso?

—Sí, siempre cuando tú estés conmigo papi —Lily besó la mejilla de Harry y luego se acurrucó en él y todos los demás vieron lo fácil que iba a ser para Lily hacer que Harry hiciera cualquier cosa que quisiera. Por lo que Lily sería una niña mimada. Pero también podían ver a Harry cediendo a ella cada vez. Él se había perdido los primeros años de su vida, por lo que arreglaría eso con ella ahora, de todas las formas que pudiera. Harry había conseguido la única cosa que siempre quiso, una familia.

* * *

**16/10/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron, ¡JA! Miren como aparecieron xDD **

**Para quienes se andan quejando debo aclarar que el Drarry tardará en llegar... es casi, casi sobre el final pero está. NO habrá Harry/Ginny ya (por suerte)**

**Gracias enormes a:**

*** Yarijos * lisicarmela * Alba marina * Himesamy * cami * Koraima  
**

**.**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**.**

Harry ayudó a Lily a empacar toda su ropa, mientras que Ginny empacaba sus cosas, entonces los tres bajaron por las escaleras, pero de nuevo Lily tomó la mano de Harry y Snuffles siguiéndoles detrás, sin correr ni ladrar, él solo les seguía en silencio.

—Aún no me gusta esto, especialmente desde que Harry dijo que no quiere casarse —dijo Molly con rigidez.

—Abuela mala, quiero a mi papá —dijo Lily tercamente mientras apretaba el agarre en la mano de Harry.

—Lily eso no es algo bueno que decir y no es cierto. La abuela solo está preocupada por su mamá, eso es todo. Así que creo que deberías disculparte —dijo Harry mirando a su hija.

Lily suspiró y luego miró hacia su abuela.

—Lo siento abuela, pero no digas nada malo de mi papá.

—Oh, ella es terca —dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

Harry suspiró y se agachó delante de ella.

—Todo el mundo necesita tiempo cariño, a todos va a tomarnos algo de tiempo para acostumbrarnos y nadie está diciendo nada malo de mí.

—Quiero ir a casa.

— Solo tómala Harry, con suerte esperemos que una vez que ella sepa que estás aquí para quedarte y no te irás ella se calmará —dijo Ginny mientras miraba a su hija antes de mirar a su madre—. Tú sabes que no tenemos elección mamá, si tratamos de separarlos, Lily no será feliz.

—Está en el libro, si no puede estar con el padre con el que está unido, ella podría terminar enferma, o peor —dijo Hermione—. Es como una conexión, Lily necesita estar con Harry.

—Tenemos un montón para hablar —dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con la esperanza de que aquello pudiera cambiar la opinión de Harry respecto a casarse.

—Vamos a llevarla a casa, pero con la forma en que ella está, ¿podrías tomar tú a Snuffles otra vez?

—Lo tengo —ella cogió al perro—. Lily, despídete de todos.

—Adiós —saludó Lily, pero quedándose al lado de Harry.

—No se mueve del lado de Harry —dijo Hermione, Harry levantó las cejas.

Harry asintió, cogió a su hija y se acercó a los Weasley mayores para ver lo que haría su hija.

—Ahora, ¿qué tal unas adecuadas buenas noches? —Harry sonrió a su hija.

Lily sonrió y asintió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Molly y Arthur quienes estaban de pie juntos, ella los abrazó y luego besó en las mejillas.

—Oh —Molly dio a Lily una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla—. Buenas noches, Lily querida.

—Buenas noches abuela, buenas noches abuelo —Lily sonrió y luego puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Muy bien, vamos a casa, es tarde —Harry miró a su alrededor a todo el mundo—. Nos vemos pronto.

Harry, llevando a Lily, Ginny llevando a Snuffles, todos salieron y se aparecieron lejos. Molly se sentó con su marido en la mesa.

—Ella me abrazó, me besó, algo que pensé nunca haría —dijo Molly limpiándose luego una lágrima desde la esquina de su ojo.

—En el libro decía que una vez que el chico esté con el padre al que está vinculado él comenzaría a mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás —dijo Hermione—. Es como si fuera una niña completamente diferente a la que era antes de que Harry regresara a casa. ¿Porqué no obtuvo sus cartas?

—Iré a comprobarlo a uno de los departamentos mañana Mione, pero es tarde, vamos a casa —dijo Ron abrazando luego a sus padres para partir junto a su esposa.

Harry vio como Ginny daba un baño a Lily, quiso dejarla con su madre, pero Lily se echó a llorar queriendo a Harry con ella, así que se quedó. Una vez lavada, seca y vestida con su pijama, Harry la llevó a su habitación y la puso en su cama, donde Snuffles trató de saltar de nuevo, así que Harry asintió a Ginny, quien recogió al cachorro y Snuffles se acurrucó en el extremo.

—Buenas noches flor, te quiero —Harry la besó en la frente.

—Te amo también papá, buenas noches —sonrió ella—. Buenas noches mamá.

—Buenas noches, Lily querida —Ginny besó la mejilla de Lily y salió luego de la habitación junto a Harry, pero dejando la puerta un poco abierta.

—Quiero mostrarte algo Ginny —Harry la llevó a la oficina y abrió su laptop—. Esto va a shokearte, solo espero puedas manejarlo por el amor a Lily —Harry movió su mousse alrededor hasta abrir sus archivos y luego dio un paso atrás—. Son mis fotos, en ellas estoy con una gran cantidad de gente y así es como he estado viviendo mi vida.

—Ginny se quedó mirando las imágenes.

—Mujeres, una gran cantidad de mujeres y hombres, ¿tuviste relaciones sexuales con hombres?

—Sí, he encontrado que lo disfruto. Pero Ginny, todos ellos, si no lo hubiera hecho, no creo que estaría aquí hoy. En ese tiempo, todo el sexo, fue a través de un tiempo realmente malo. Estaba deprimido, muy deprimido, drogándome, bebiendo, simplemente no me importaba. Una vez comencé a tener sexo con ellos, en cierto modo me encontré a mí mismo,encontré una manera de seguir a través de toda la jodida mierda que he pasado. Me dije a mí mismo, una vez que me di cuenta de que ayudaba, que esta sería mi vida, amistades casuales, relaciones ocasionales, nada serio. Cada vez que pensaba en algo serio, ya fuera una pareja hombre o mujer querría tomar y drogarme de nuevo. Me preocupo por ti, pero no puedo entrar en una relación seria contigo, no puedo. Así que realmente tenemos que resolver esto por el amor a Lily. La amo y quiero conocerla y estar con ella. Después de ver la forma en la que se comportó, lo que dijo, sabemos que quiere estar conmigo y lamento si eso te duele. Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en ti o en mí, tenemos que pensar en Lily. Así que tú puedes vivir aquí, tener tu propia habitación, será como tu casa en todos los sentidos, pero la verdad es que nada pasará entre nosotros a menos que estés dispuesta a ir con el estilo de vida casual. También significa que puede que me veas con otros, hombres y mujeres, tú puedes hacer lo mismo, trae un hombre a casa si quieres, es tu decisión.

—Tenía la esperanza de que quizás con un poco de tiempo querrías que nos casemos, te he amado durante mucho tiempo. Pero después de escuchar lo que has dicho, al ver estas fotos, eso no va a pasar ¿cierto, Harry?

—No, no lo hará. Por lo que, si quieres un poco de tiempo para pensar en todo esto puedes tomar la habitación contigua a la de Lily, decórala como quieras. Vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo porque podrías encontrar que no te gusta el nuevo yo porque soy diferente, muy diferente a como solía ser. Me gusta salir, me gusta tener sexo, áspero, duro y bueno, sexo pervertido, atado a la cama, con los ojos vendados, ambos, a veces más de uno a la vez —Harry regresó a su laptop y la cerró—. Los dos tenemos mucho que pensar, pero es a Lily a quien ambos debemos de poner como nuestra prioridad, no tú ni yo, ella —Harry caminó hacia la puerta—.Lamento si esto te duele Ginny, nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca, pero esto es lo que soy ahora, puedes aceptarlo o no. Una cosa más, duermo tarde, así que recuerda lo que dije, siéntete como en casa, hay un montón de comida o lo que quieras —Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala subiendo las escaleras, checó a Lily y luego fue a su habitación a ducharse. Se quedó bajo el agua tibia pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegó a la madriguera, ahora, tenía una hija.

* * *

**20/10/14**

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN PASADO Y/O COMENTADO =)**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

Harry se despertó, se vistió y lo primero que notó es a Snuffles ladrando. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras y vio al perro ladrando hacia la puerta cerrada.

—Snuffles —Harry se arrodilló ante el perro, y pensó que el perro parecía triste, luego él pareció abrazar a Harry— ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, es lo que te pasa? —Harry miró alrededor—. Lily —Harry se levantó y miró el cuarto—. Parece que a Ginny no le gustó el hecho de que no estaríamos juntos —no podía estar con ella en una relación seria, no funcionaría. Harry suspiró, luego bajó y fue hacia la cocina. Se hizo un poco de desayuno y una taza de té antes de sentarse en su escritorio y escribiera una carta.

_'Querida Ginny;_  
_Yo sabía que no iba a gustarte, según lo entiendo. Por favor, solo trabaja en ello así puedo ir a ver a Lily. Ella es mi hija y te he dicho que habría vuelto si hubiera sabido de ella. Nada habría cambiado entre nosotros, pero quizás hubiéramos quedado como buenos amigos, por el amor a Lily. Si no terminamos juntos lo que menos quiero es pelear, no es un ambiente en el que deba crecer un niño. Debes pensar esto, no es solo por mí, Lily necesita a sus padres. Me preocupo por ti, pero eso es todo lo que tengo para dar. Te daré algo de tiempo, con suerte oiré de ti pronto._  
_Harry.'_

Harry dobló la carta y se la dio a su lechuza antes de que se fuera. Organizó la construcción de algunas caballerizas y le dijeron que empezarían hacerlas en pocos días. Después de salido de allí, fue alrededor de unas pocas granjas mirando los caballos y algunos ponys. No compró el pony, pero sí compró algunos caballos que le gustaron, también le dijo a la gente que necesitaba dos semanas antes de que los transportaran a su casa. Luego fue a comprar todo lo que necesitaba, sillas de montar, bridas, mantas, contenedores de alimentos, todo lo que se le ocurriera. Esas cosas también serían entregadas en el plazo de una semana.

Durante la próximas noches, Harry llevó a su casa a un hombre y a una mujer. Nunca oyó de Ginny, pero estaba sorprendido de no escuchar de Ron y Hermione tampoco, de Ron podía entenderlo si Ginny le había dicho todo lo que él le dijo, pero lo sorprendió de Hermione. Ella no era el tipo que se quedara solo con lo que le dijeron, ella solía esperar hasta oírlo todo. Harry pensó que quizás en los seis años que él se había ido él cambió, quizás Hermione había cambiado también.

Harry salió una vez más, habló con el hombre al que le había hecho un pedido y terminaron de vuelta en su casa, y en su cama. Después de muchas horas de algo de sexo duro, ambos hombres cayeron exhaustos y se durmieron.

—Oh, lo siento —sonó la voz de Hermione—. Harry, levántate, es urgente, lo siento, no sabía que estabas con alguien —Hermione se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

Harry gimió.

—Caray Paul, es mejor que te vayas, parece que mis amigos quieren verme.

—¿Porqué tan malditamente temprano? —gimió Paul, levantándose entonces para usar el baño antes de vestirse, luego siguió a Harry abajo—. Espero podamos encontrarnos de nuevo, podría tener un poco más de sexo duro —Paul besó a Harry y se fue.

Harry se giró.

—Es temprano, ¿qué pasa?

—Es Lily, ella no come, se sienta en una esquina de la habitación y se niega a hablar o moverse. Cuando la levanté para que la viera un curandero ella gritó, y me refiero a que ella comenzó a gritar y no paró hasta que la bajé. Nos preocupa que ella se dañe a sí misma y no coma, no puede seguir así.

—Hermione nos explicó sobre el vínculo Ginny, y aún así te la llevaste —gruñó Harry con frustración—. Vamos.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny se aparecieron de la casa de Harry a la madriguera, donde corrieron dentro, ninguno de ellos se detuvo, simplemente corrieron por las escaleras, donde Molly y Arthur miraban hacia la habitación. Harry se abrió paso entre ellos para ir a su hija.

—Lily, cariño, es papá.

—Papá —gritó Lily abrazando a su padre—. Llévame a casa papá, llévame a casa, no me gusta estar aquí.

—Vamos a casa con, Snuffles te hecha de menos, él no está comiendo bien tampoco.

—Ahora, espera ahí, Ginny dijo que ella no puede vivir contigo si vas a estar viendo a otras personas —dijo Arthur.

—¿Así que están dispuesto a dejar que su nieta muera? Ginny, ¿vas a dejar que nuestra hija muera?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Ginny mirando a su hija.

—Bien, entonces ninguno de ustedes trate de detener a Lily de venir a vivir conmigo, o verán lo mucho que he cambiado. Voy a salvar a mi hija, ahora, Ginny puede venir también, sigue siendo su opción —Harry se abrió paso entre todos hacia las escaleras. Él no esperó a nadie, simplemente se apareció lejos—. Vamos a darte algo de comer, Harry sentó a su hija y consiguió luego un vaso de leche antes de hacer un poco de macarrones con queso para luego ver a Snuffles correr y sentarse al lado de Ginny, así que Harry puso su copa al lado del perro—. Come, flor —Harry se sentó mirando a su hija.

—¿Ya no tengo que irme papi?

—No, no tienes qué Lily, lo siento, puedes quedarte con papá —dijo Ginny—. Iré por nuestras cosas en las habitaciones.

Harry asintió pero mantuvo sus ojos en su hija.

—Come flor.

—Está bien papá.

Sonrió Lily antes de comenzar a comer.

—¿Cuánto hace que ella ha estado así? ¿Desde que se la llevó? —Harry miró a Hermione.

—Sí, todos pensaban que cuando tuviera hambre suficiente comería, pero ella se negó. Tomé mis libros e hice que Ginny los leyera, ella se habría mantenido así hasta morir, es parte del vínculo y su alma reencarnada.

—Entonces Ginny solo tendrá que aprender a vivir aquí, pero tendremos vidas separadas. ¿Seguramente todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que es por la salud de Lily ahora?

—Lo hacemos, nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que Lily necesitaba estar contigo —Ginny se sentó junto a su hija y pasó la mano por el cabello de su Lily, pero ella se levantó de su silla y se subió al regazo de Lily—. Lo siento querida, nunca tendrás que dejar a tu papá de nuevo.

—¿Es cierto papá? ¿Me puedo quedar, para siempre?

—Sí, flor, para siempre. Pero sabes que tendré que irme a veces, aunque todavía puedes quedarte aquí con tu mamá o salir con ella, ella sabe que tienes que estar conmigo aquí ahora ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien — Lily se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry— ¿Cuándo puedo tener mi pony?

Harry sonrió.

—Pronto, fui a buscar uno el otro día, compré un par de caballos pero no estarán aquí hasta dentro de dos semanas debido a que los establos necesitan ser construidos aún. Así que, ¿qué tal si salimos más tarde? así tú podrás escoger tu pony. Vi algunos muy bonitos que podrían gustarte.

—Está bien —Lily sonrió, pero no se movió del regazo de Harry.

—Vamos a tener que hablar Harry, establecer algunos límites, con tu dormitorio —Ginny levantó las cejas.

—Fácil, lo sellaré cuando no esté solo, puedes hacer lo mismo. No voy a mostrar nada de eso alrededor de Lily, siempre estaré en mi dormitorio. Pero vamos a llegar a ello en la noche. Nos haré un poco de té, Lily, cariño, tengo que levantarme.

—No —Lily se acurrucó más cerca.

—Yo lo haré, dijiste que hiciera como si fuera mi casa —suspiró Ginny y luego fue a hacer té para todos, pero ella no dejaba de mirar a su hija, quien se negaba a dejar ir a Harry.

* * *

**23/10/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**.**

Harry, Lily y Ginny fueron a mirar ponys y se encontraron con uno negro hermoso. Arreglaron que el pony sería entregado para cuando se realizaran los establos y Lily incluso parecía saber que debía esperar.

—Papá,quiero llamar a mi pony 'Cornamenta'.

Los ojos de Harry se dispararon hacia su hija.

—¿Dónde has oído ese nombre Lily?

—Era el nombre de tu papá, me gusta.

—¿Alguien te lo dijo?

—No, yo solo lo sé —Lily se sentó en el suelo con Snuffles y comenzó a frotar su estómago— ¿Nombraste a Snuffles debido a Sirius?

—Oh, mierda —dijo Harry—. Um, sí, lo hice —Harry miró a Ginny—. Esto es realmente extraño.

—Sí, lo es.

Harry y Ginny miraron a su hija jugar con el cachorro, entonces ella tomó la mano de Harry antes de irse a lavar los platos para la cena que Ginny había decidido cocinar. Después de la cena y su baño, Harry se sentó en la cama junto a su hija y le leyó un cuento. Él solo llegó a la mitad antes de que se quedara dormida y de nuevo, con Snuffles en el extremo de su cama.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Harry en voz baja mientras abría la puerta para Ginny y lideraba el camino hacia la sala de estar—. Estuve leyendo el otro día, después de que te fuiste. Quiero la verdad Ginny, ¿porqué no utilizaste ninguno de los hechizos para evitar quedar embarazada?

Ginny se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

—No quise, quería quedar embarazada de ti.

—¿Alguien sabe eso?

—Hermione, ella lo descubrió.

—¿Esperabas que me casara contigo por eso?

—Sí, o al menos que estuviéramos juntos. El matrimonio no es realmente importante para mí, es principalmente por mis padres que todo el mundo se casa.

—No sé qué decir Ginny, sé que esto debe ser duro para ti teniendo en cuenta que solo he vuelto a sus vidas hace una semana y ahora Lily solo me quiere a mí.

—Lo es, dediqué mi vida a Lily, pero eso no parece hacer ninguna diferencia, ella solo te quiere a ti.

—No necesariamente —Harry se sentó—. Tengo un par de libros sobre los niños y los vínculos. Una vez que se unan al padre al que está vinculado también se harán más cercanos al otro padre. Así que si tú puedes lidiar con mi vida verás que Lily te mostrará que te ama. Ella pidió por ti la primera noche que vinimos juntos, eso muestra que ella te ama.

—Sí, lo hace. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor Harry? Cuando tengas a alguien aquí, no quiero verlo, nada de eso, ya sea hombre o mujer.

—Me parece que prefiero hombres, por lo que probablemente traiga hombres, pero puedo mantener eso en la intimidad de mi habitación. Tú debes comenzar a salir, conocer a alguien Ginny.

—Aún no Harry, ya sé que nada saldrá de nosotros, sobre todo porque has dicho que prefieres los hombres, tal vez siempre has sido gay —Ginny se encogió de hombros,pero Harry pudo ver su tristeza, aún así él sabía que no podía estar con ella, no funcionaría—. Yo podría ir a tomar una ducha y meterme a la cama, buenas noches Harry.

—Buenas noches Ginny —Harry miró a Ginny salir de la sala antes de ir a ver a su hija, quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, al igual que Snuffles. Él fue al baño, se duchó, se metió en la cama, pero dejó la puerta abierta puesto que estaba solo.

—Papá, despierta —gritó Lily mientras saltaba sobre la cama.

Harry gimió, luego abrió los ojos poco a poco.

—Hey mi flor, pero ¿sabes que es demasiado temprano para estar despertarme?

—Pero yo quiero tomar mi desayuno contigo.

—De acuerdo, tengo que vestirme y no tengo ropa así que mientras yo me cambio tú ve abajo, estaré allí en un momento.

—Está bien —Lily besó la mejilla de Harry y luego saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación con Snuffles corriendo tras ella.

—Oh, mierda, bueno, parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a madrugar —gimió Harry pero oyó una risa así que él miró hacia arriba.

—Sí, tendrás qué, todo es parte de ser padre, bienvenido a la paternidad —sonrió Ginny para luego girarse y dirigirse abajo.

Harry gimió de nuevo, cogió su varita y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio antes de levantarse y vestirse. Una vez hecho bajó las escaleras y vio a Ginny en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

—Yo podía hacerlo Ginny.

—Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a hacer el desayuno para Lily, he ayudado a mamá desde hace años. Puedes hacer té si quieres, a Lily le gusta el jugo por la mañana.

—Puedo hacer eso —Harry besó a su hija en la cabeza que estaba sentada pacientemente a la mesa. Hizo el té, vertió el jugo de su hija y luego se sentó a su lado— ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer hoy?

—¿Puedes comprarme una escoba?

—Si quieres flor, mamá dijo que eras una buena volante, podría conseguir una para mí también —Harry miró a Ginny— ¿Tienes escoba Ginny?

—No, todos usan las viejas 'estrellas fugaces' que aún están en el cobertizo.

—Entonce nos compraré una a cada uno , así podrás volar con Lily también. Puedes usar las viejas estrellas fugaces en la madriguera.

—A pesar de que no quiero que me andes comprando cosas Harry, sobre todo porque no estamos juntos, sería bueno volar con Lily de vez en cuando ya que vamos a estar aquí.

—Está bien, puedo permitírmelo.

—Papá, ¿tienes novio?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

—No, me gustan los hombres, pero no tengo novio o pareja.

—Puedo verte con un hombre de pelo blanco, es agradable.

Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro.

—No tengo ni idea Harry, esto está más allá de mí.

—De mí también —Harry se giró hacia Lily—. Un hombre de pelo blanco, ¿significa rubio como la tía Fleur?

—Sí, pero hombre, ayuda a la gente. A mamá le gusta un hombre oscuro.

Ginny miró a su hija luego de dejar el desayuno en la mesa.

—Un hombre oscuro, ¿quieres decir que él tiene el pelo oscuro como papá? ¿O la piel?

—La piel oscura, como el hombre Ministro.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes a quien se refiere?

—Sí, él parece poner mucha atención en mí, siempre me habla y visitándome mucho, y siempre llevando a Lily algo.

—Entonces, ¿quién es ese hombre?

—Lee Jordan.

—Es él mami, él es lindo y le gustas.

—Quizás fue porque siempre esperaste que estuviéramos juntos que nunca le prestaste atención. Ésta podría ser tu oportunidad Ginny, una oportunidad de vivir con alguien. ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer si ambos terminamos en una relación? Construir otra casa, aquí en la propiedad, y luego construir un pasaje entre ambas casas para que incluso en el clima frío Lily pudiera ir y venir entre ambas.

—Habrá una gran casa construida por allá —Lily señaló la ventana pero siguió comiendo.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando a su hija y luego el uno al otro, dándose cuenta de que su hija tenía algún tipo de visión, ella veía las cosas antes de que sucedieran. Ni Harry, ni Ginny sabían qué decir o si esto afectaría a su hija de cualquier manera.

* * *

**27/10/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN y comentaron xD!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
